Del odio al amor
by lucerocanalla
Summary: SQ-La historia comienza donde terminó la temporada 3. Regina dolida y furiosa con Emma por haber roto su relación con Hood, Emma confundida y dolorida por haber causado sufrimiento en Regina y Henry: ¿apoyando a Emma, a Regina o mediando? Y Elsa de paseo en Storybrook. Si, no es una buena sinopsis, no soy buena para eso. Y no puedo prometer nada con la historia tampoco, eh.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo **

**2015**

La noche era calma y fría, puede que esa fuera la razón por la que las calles estuvieran vacías. A la sombra no le importaba, esto facilitaba su misión. Se dirigió al edificio de ladrillos e ingresó por la puerta del frente. Con un movimiento de la mano dejó a los pocos empleados inmóviles.

Con toda la calma del mundo empezó a seguir los carteles que le indicaban donde encontrar el ala de maternidad del hospital, mientras inmovilizaba a cuanta persona se cruzara en su camino. Cuando por fin llegó al cuarto empezó a buscar entre las cunas los apellidos correctos. Había pasado una semana en el lugar averiguando cuál sería la embarazada perfecta. Una vez enterado de las fechas de parto sólo le quedaron dos madres en la mira, sólo era cuestión de esperar a que una de ellas diera a luz.

Esta era, ahí bien claro figuraban los apellidos y el nombre de la criatura. La sombra se inclinó y tomó al bebé en los brazos, se lo acomodó en el brazo izquierdo y comenzó a desandar el recorrido. Cuando llegó a la puerta de salida, con un nuevo movimiento de la mano hizo que todo el mundo volviera a sus cosas como si nada. Nadie notó los minutos perdidos.

La sombra se fue acercando lentamente al bosque con el pequeño bulto en sus brazos. El bebé en ningún momento se despertó de su sueño. No lo hizo cuando lo sacaron de la cuna. Tampoco cuando lo enfrentaron a la noche fría. Y tampoco cuando el extraño arrojó algo al suelo que abrió un portal por el cual ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Mayo 2014**

"Tú… Tú hiciste esto"

"Sólo quería salvarle vida"

"Eres igual a tu madre… ¡nunca piensan en las consecuencias!"

"¡No lo sabía!"

"¡Por supuesto que no lo sabías! Bueno, será mejor que no hayas traído nada más contigo" Regina se dio vuelta y salió de Granny enfurecida, dolida.

Henry, que había estado observando todo desde un costado, miró con incredulidad a Emma sin poder creer lo que le había hecho a su madre. ¡Justo cuando Regina no sólo se había reformado completamente sino que había empezado a creer que ella también podía ser feliz! Su madre no iba quedarse sola, ahora más que nunca él debía acompañarla, demostrarle cuánto la quería, hacerle ver que no estaba sola, que era amada. Si esperar más, sin dirigirle la palabra a Emma, salió corriendo detrás de Regina. Cuando la alcanzó se puso a caminar junto a ella en silencio.

Emma tenía la mirada perdida en el piso, sin pestañar. ¿Cómo una buena acción podía tener consecuencias tan malas? Ella había querido salvar a una mujer inocente, nada más, nada más. Hook le había dicho que la dejara morir, se le repitió varias veces, le dijo que podía cambiar las cosas, pero ella no le hizo caso. Pensó que llevándola con ellos no había peligro de modificar nada importante, después de todo, ¿qué posibilidades había de que se encontrara con alguien conocido? La suerte nunca había sido lo suyo. Regina. Tenía que explicarle, tenía que hacerle entender que no había querido arruinar su relación. Saliendo de su estupor dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero una mano en el brazo la detuvo. Al girar la cabeza vio que era su madre.

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó Snow.

"A buscar a Regina, tengo que hacerle entender…"

"No Emma, déjala tranquila. Henry ya fue tras ella y me parece que eso es lo mejor"

"No, mami. Quiero explicarle…"

"Nada de lo que le digas va a cambiar el hecho de que trajiste del pasado a una mujer que le arruinó el futuro o, por lo menos, su segunda chance de tener un final feliz, Emma. Me parece que por una noche ya hiciste suficiente" le dijo la morocha en forma terminante.

Emma miró boquiabierta a Snow. ¿Su propia madre la culpaba?

"No fue mi intención hacerle nada a Regina, Mary Margaret. Yo…"

Snow suspiró. "Lo sé Emma, pero haya sido tu intención o no, lo cierto es que la lastimaste. No creo que Regina quiera saber nada de vos en este momento. Lo mejor va a ser que esperes hasta mañana para ver si se calma y te quiere escuchar."

Emma no lo podía creer, pero su propia madre parecía culparla de lo ocurrido. ¿No se suponía que ellos eran los buenos? ¿Acaso los buenos no salvan a inocentes? Mirando a su alrededor creyó ver que todo el mundo la miraba de forma acusadora, menos Robin y Marian, quienes todavía estaban abrazados y susurrándose cosas al oído. ¡Ella no había hecho nada malo! ¡Había devuelto una madre a su hijo! Y si nadie lo entendía, ¡que se fueran a la mierda! Después de todo, ¡ella era la puta Salvadora! Furiosa, se sacudió del brazo la mano de su madre y salió del lugar dando un portazo.

Charming le alcanzó el bebé a su mujer con toda la intención de salir detrás de su hija, pero Hook le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro. "Voy yo, amigo", pasó a la pareja y fue a buscar a la rubia.

"¡Hey Swan, espérame!" gritó el pirata trotando tras Emma.

"Ahora no, Hook. Quiero estar sola" le dijo la rubia cortante, sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Vamos Swan, un poco de compañía no te va a hacer mal. Sobre todo si es mi compañía. ¿Quién querría estar sin este increíblemente apuesto pirata?"

"¿Qué parte del quiero estar sola no entiendes?" gritó Emma frenando en seco para mirar rabiosa a Hook.

"No grites, amor. Relájate, para eso vine. Yo sé lo que te puede ayudar" Killian le guiño un ojo. "Unos besos a estos labios rojizos y te olvidas de todos los problemas"

En un movimiento rapidísimo Emma tomó del cuello a Hook y lo estrelló contra un árbol que tenía detrás.

"Te lo voy a repetir muy lentamente porque es evidente que tenés problemas para entender lo que se te dice. Quiero estar sola. Desaparecé." Lo soltó y se dirigió al mismo banco donde vio la luz que salía del granero y toda esta mierda comenzó. No se había sentado más de cinco segundos cuando escuchó, nuevamente, la voz del pirata a su espalda.

"¿Qué pasa, Emma? Te dije que si traías a esa mujer algo iba a pasar, así que no entiendo porque estás haciendo tanto escándalo ahora." El hombre estaba realmente confundido. Pero aún así debería haber notado que no era el momento para echar sal en la herida de la mujer, eso es, si no estuviera tan centrado en sí mismo.

Esas palabras fueron como echar un fósforo a la nafta. Emma se levantó de un salto y enfrentó a Hook. Si las miradas mataran el hombre habría caído fulminado. La fuerza la furia reflejada en esos hermosos ojos celestes hizo que el pirata retrocediera un paso, como si lo hubieran golpeado físicamente.

"Traté de ser paciente, Hook, pero no entiendes las indirectas ni las directas. En algún momento tienes que darte cuenta que un no es NO; no significa un tal vez, y ponele la firma que no significa sí. ¡Si te pido que me dejes sola, me dejas sola, si te digo que no, es NO!" gritó Emma totalmente rabiosa. "¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuanta que actúas como un puto acosador?"

El discurso de Emma le sacó la sonrisa de la cara a Hook, quien se puso nariz a nariz con la rubia cansado de sus idas y vueltas. "No me eches la culpa de todo a mí, corazón. No soy yo el que hoy quiere y mañana no, hoy soy una estufa y mañana un témpano. Deberías decir claramente lo que quieres y dejar de jugar con los hombres, amor. Puede que en algún momento te cruces con alguien que no acepte la forma de jugar que tienes y la pases mal."

"¿¡Me estás amenazando!?" gritó Emma más allá de la furia. "Cómo te digo unas cuantas verdades me acusas de qué… ¿De calienta pija?"

"No te hagas la ofendida, Swan. Que este jueguito ya lo hiciste con Bae. Un día le decías que lo amabas y al siguiente lo querías muerto. Nos tenías a los dos con una soga al cuello tirando de la que veías más lejos. Tú me besaste en Neverland y tú me bésate hoy, nadie te obligó a nada. Así que deja la actuación para quien te crea" dijo el hombre destilando sarcasmo en cada palabra.

"¡Bastardo hijo de puta!" gritó dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo dejó desparramado en el suelo y dormido como un bebé. Tal como ocurrió en el Bosque Encantado cuando era compañero de Cora.

* * *

Henry y Regina llegaron a la mansión, dejaron los abrigos en el perchero y Regina se dirigió a la sala de estar para servirse un whiskey. La detuvo la voz de Henry.

"Mamá…" no sabía qué decirle a la mujer para consolarla, para evitar que hiciera algo que todos, y ella más que nadie, lamentarían después de todo lo que le había costado transformarse de villana en heroína. Henry sabía que en este momento, él era el único que podía evitar que su madre se viera tentada a volver a ser la Reina Malvada.

"No te preocupes Henry, no voy a matar a tu madre." _Por más que se lo merezca. Aunque me tiente arrancarle el corazón._ "Andá a acostarte que es tarde. Yo subiré en unos minutos." _Cuando me tome un par de whiskeys y me deje de funcionar el cerebro, cuando esté lo suficientemente embotada como para no sentir más nada. Ni dolor. Ni traición. Ni furia. Ni vacío._

"No mamá, me quedo con vos, no hace falta que hablemos, pero me quedo haciéndote compañía."

"Henry, realmente necesito estar sola."

"No, mamá. Lo que menos necesitas es eso" porfió el chico.

Regina suspiró. Conociendo como conocía a su hijo, lo mejor sería que le siguiera la corriente y una vez dormido bajara y se dedicara a emborracharse hasta perder el sentido. Porque lo cierto era que no sabía durante cuánto tiempo más podría mantener la máscara de relativa calma antes que se le cayera a pedazos y estallara en furia o llanto. O ambos.

"Está bien, vamos a ponernos el pijama y después vemos qué hacer."

Satisfecho, Henry le tendió la mano a Regina para así subir la escalera. La soltó en la puerta de su habitación, la morocha le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a su cuarto. Henry se desvistió y se puso el pijama en tiempo récord. No pensaba dejar que su madre bajara a emborracharse, no era ningún tonto. En cuanto terminó fue hacia la habitación de Regina y golpeó con suavidad. Entró cuando su madre lo invitó.

La mujer estaba sentada contra el respaldo de la cama con el mentón apoyado en las rodillas y los brazos rodeandose las piernas. Henry nunca en su vida vio a su madre tan vulnerable. La imagen le rompió el corazón. Los ojos tristes de la mujer dejaron de mirarlo para clavar la vista en el cubrecama.

Henry trepó a la cama y se sentó al lado de su madre, la rodeó con los brazos, la apretó fuerte contra sí y le dio un beso en la cabeza. "Te amo, mamá. No estás sola, no tienes por qué estarlo, yo voy a estar contigo siempre que me necesites."

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Regina se desmoronó como nunca en su vida y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de su hijo de trece años. Pasaron varias horas hasta que por fin se calmó. "No estaba enamorada de él, ¿sabes? No tuvimos tiempo para llegar a eso. P-pero nos gustábamos, e-estábamos bien juntos. Era n-nuestra segunda oportunidad" hipó la mujer. "La mayoría de las veces no se tiene ni una chance de encontrar al amor de tu vida. D-Daniel fue mi primer amor, puede que fuera mi amor verdadero. Digo, perseguí incansablemente a tu abuela por él y ni hablar de que lancé una maldición que trajo a la mitad del Bosque Encantado a este mundo, así que ERA mi amor verdadero." Reina suspiró. "Robin… me veía envejeciendo junto a él, era… ¿confortable? Como esa ropa vieja y llena de agujeros que uno se niega a tirar porque es taaan cómoda…" murmuró Regina. Poco a poco la mujer se fue relajando hasta quedar dormida en brazos de su hijo.

Elsa salió de ese lugar extraño donde apareció de repente, totalmente desorientada y asustada. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, de dónde había estado o cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que fuera encerrada. Se dio la vuelta para observar el granero del que acababa de salir. ¿Dónde estaría? Tenía que averiguarlo, pero no hoy. Puede que no en un corto plazo, antes necesitaba calmarse y acomodar las ideas.

La mujer miró a su alrededor. No estaba en el Bosque Encantado, de eso estaba segura. Suspiró. Lo mejor sería que buscara un lugar más alejado en ese bosque y se hiciera un pequeño castillo. Una vez hecho esto, intentaría averiguar dónde sé encontraba e intentaría continuar con la búsqueda que la llevó, por una pequeña desinteligencia, al Boque Encantado. Y al encierro.


	2. Chapter 2

**_NOTA_****_: Hay muchas palabras que uso y usaré son "argentinismos" y otras que son "rosarinismos", es decir palabras que usamos en Rosario y no en el resto de Argentina. Cuando las identifique, porque una ya las tiene internalizadas, intentaré poner un sinónimos que ayuden a entenderlas. Si se me pasa alguna siempre me pueden preguntar._**

**_Por otro lado, hay palabras que seguiré dejando sin traducir por una custión de gusto, como por ejemplo: el nombre de Snow White, Charming, Miss, Sheriff._**

**_puñete / puñetazo: piña, golpe de puño, trompada._**

* * *

La ternura y el amor que Henry experimentaba por Regina en ese mismo instante no la sintió nunca en su vida. Puede que fuera porque su madre jamás se había mostrado vulnerable ante él, bueno, ante nadie. La imagen que el chico tenía de su madre era la de una mujer invencible, indestructible, imperturbable. Podía derrumbarse todo, pero Regina siempre aparecía inmaculada y erguida en medio del desastre, como ocurrió en Nunca Jamás. Y a pesar que nunca le faltó cariño, cuando se enteró que era adoptado y Mary Ma… Snow le dio el libro de cuentos de hadas; Henry borró todos los recuerdos del amor que Regina le brindó durante toda su vida. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan desagradecido? ¿Tan ciego?

El chico miró a la morocha que estaba acostada a su lado. La alcaldesa estaba durmiendo boca abajo, con el cabello desparramado en la almohada, la boca levemente abierta y los brazos a los costados del cuerpo. Estaba tan tranquila…tan relajada… Henry sintió como se le oprimía el pecho de emoción. Amaba a Regina con toda su alma. Ya le había fallado una vez. No lo iba a volver a hacer. Se juró que nadie volvería jamás a lastimar a su madre, él se iba a encargar de eso. Henry Daniel Mills iba a ser el paladín de Regina Mills, la iba a defender a capa y espada de quien fuera. La iba a proteger incluso de su otra madre. Ya era hora que alguien se pusiera del lado de Regina.

El adolescente pensó en la vida que llevó su madre. Una infancia infeliz gracias a una madre abusiva y a un padre cobarde, a los que a pesar de todo amó. La adolescencia trunca por el asesinato de su prometido a manos de su madre, gracias la traición (no adrede, pero traición al fin) de la joven a la que le salvó la vida. Un matrimonio obligado que continuó abriendo las heridas de una joven mujer que sólo estuvo acompañada por gente que la empujaba cada vez más cerca del precipicio al que terminó cayendo gracias a Rumpelstiltskin y sus maquinaciones. Henry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se acababa de dar cuenta que toda su familia de sangre habían sido los máximos responsables (o como mínimo impulsores) de la transformación de Regina en la Reina Malvada.

La alcaldesa amó a su padre a pesar de lo negligente que éste fue para cuidarla, pero así y todo, lo sacrificó en favor de su sed de venganza. Nadie hizo que se aparatara de su camino. Nadie salvo Henry. Regina lo amaba tanto que por él hizo lo impensado, por él enterró a la Reina Malvada. Sólo por él, absorbió una maldición mortal y salvó a Snow y a Emma. Por él fue hasta el fin del mundo (o hasta Nunca Jamás), con un barco lleno de enemigos. Por amor a él, lo dejó marchar junto a la mujer que sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte, le había robado el amor de su hijo. Lo dejó ir y no conforme con eso, les dio felicidad, montones de recuerdos felices. Sus recuerdos. Y como si todo lo anterior fuera poco, derrotó a su propia hermana defendiendo la vida de su enemiga y su hijo recién nacido. ¿Y acaso alguien le había agradecido algo? No. Él siguió eligiendo a Emma y ésta, pensó llevárselo de vuelta a Nueva York sin importarle los deseos o los sentimientos de Regina. Y como la frutilla del postre, trajo del pasado a la mujer de su novio.

Henry apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. El chico acercó la boca a la cabeza su madre y la besó con ternura. Regina suspiró dormida. Henry sonrió con ternura. "Ya no estás más sola, mamá. Te amo. Gracias. Gracias por quererme cuando Emma me abandonó. Gracias por cuidarme. Gracias por seguir queriéndome cuando te abandoné y traicioné. Gracias. Esta vez, **yo** te elijo a vos."

* * *

Hacía varias horas que Emma se estaba tomando la vida en el Rabitt Hole, pero todavía no había llegado al punto deseado: estar tan borracha que no supiera ni su nombre. _Sip, nada mejor que una buena borrachera para olvidar la mirada de Regina diciéndome "¿¡Tú hiciste esto!?" Con suerte, me emborracharé tanto que ni siquiera soñaré con lo que pasó en Granny. Mmmm…no, mejor no dejarlo a la suerte, visto que de eso no tengo nada._

"¡Ehhh! ¡Que me aspen si esta no es la salvadora en persona!" Aulló de voz alcoholizada de Hook desde su derecha. "Hola amor, ¿Qué te parece si compartís un poco de esa botella de whisky que te estás bajando?".

Emma se giró para mirarlo y casi se cae del taburete. "¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero compartir algo con vos? No, no, ¡miento! Puedo compartir otro puñetazo en la boca. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Queres otro para que te haga juego?" La cara de Emma se movía de forma extraña por los esfuerzos que hacía para mantener los ojos abierto y enfocados.

El pirata lanzó un semi gemido y le espetó "Pegame y llamame Marta, Swan. Y después tengamos sexo de reconciliación" le dijo Hook con un guiño.

Emma estaba a punto de hacerle saber lo repugnante que le parecía cuando otra idea sepultó a la primera. Por ahí cogerse al pirata la ayudaría a no pensar. Sí, un poco de sexo no le vendría mal, después de todo ya había besado al tipo, ¿no? Y no había sido desagradable, para nada. Killian era muy hábil besando, lamentablemente, no le hizo tambalear el mundo ni mucho menos, ¡pero bueno! Eso sólo pasaba en las películas…y en la vida de cuentos de hadas de sus padres.

_¿Por qué le había pegado al tipo?_ Se preguntó confundida. No estaba segura, algo intentaba salir a la superficie, pero la nube de alcohol en la que se hallaba sumida era más fuerte. _¿Le había pegado a alguien? ¿A quién?_ El entrecejo de Emma estaba imposiblemente fruncido, en realidad, casi toda la cara estaba fruncida del esfuerzo que hacía para hilvanar un pasamiento coherente.

Unas horas más tarde, Emma estaba apretada entre la pared del oscuro callejón de Granny y el cuerpo de Killian. El pirata le estaba devorando el cuello con los labios. Con la única mano que tenía, le apretaba el pecho izquierdo. Emma le agarró las caderas y las apretó con fuerza contra su entrepierna, el pene erecto del pirata se apretó contra su clítoris haciéndola gemir. Hook levantó la cabeza de su cuello y copió su gemido mientras rotaba su erección contra la mujer. El hombre se puso rígido, le soltó el pecho y bajo la mano hasta el cinto de su pantalón de cuero, lo abrió y procedió a desabrocharse el botón.

"¿Tenés poter-potre pro-tec-ción?" Silabeó Emma con dificultad etílica.

Hook levantó la vista con los ojos nublados por el deseo y el alcohol. "Siempre llevo protección, amor. Aunque no veo para qué necesitamos un arma ahora." Comenzó a bajar la vista nuevamente hacia sus pantalones, pero no llegó muy lejos. Levantó la cabeza con tanta rapidez que le sonó el cuello. "No me digas que sos de esas mujeres a la que le gustan los jueguitos, Swan. No me estoy quejando, pero primero me gustaría que juegues con ésta arma," dijo agarrándose el pene a través del cuero del pantalón. "Antes de usar la de fuego."

Emma le puso una mano en cada hombro y lo empujó. "No e-estoy b-beormean- brrroo-meando, Killian. Si no tenés porten-proten pro-tec-ción cortamos acá."

El pirata palideció. "No tengas miedo, corazón. Te aseguro que nadie nos va a atacar acá. Y si alguien se acercara, tengo el arma a mano."

Emma lo miró con enojo, le dio un empujón más fuerte que lo hizo trastabillar y se alejó sin mirar atrás. _Estúpido. Con un embarazo sorpresa, me alcanza y sobra. _

"¡Emma! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Swan! ¡No podés dejarme así! ¡Te aseguro que tengo suficiente protección!" Hook vio como la rubia dio vuelta la esquina algo tambaleante. El hombre estaba lívido, tembloroso y total y absolutamente confundido.

* * *

Al día siguiente a media mañana, una Emma pálida y ojerosa se encontraba en la puerta de Mifflin 108 para hablar con Regina. Por su aspecto de enferma había que culpar al alcohol ingerido la noche anterior y a que se había acostado a las cuatro de la mañana, pero Emma sabía que la mayor culpa recaía en Neal. El bebé Neal, no su ex.

La rubia había experimentado, indirectamente, lo que era convivir con un recién nacido; o mejor dicho, con un recién nacido llorón. La mujer no había terminado de poner la cabeza en la almohada cuando la criatura comenzó a llorar. Y siguió llorando. Durante todo lo que quedaba de la noche. Finalmente, a las ocho, Emma decidió que lo mejor era levantarse antes que seguir dando vueltas en la cama pegándole puñetazos a la almohada. Así que se dio una ducha y salió sin decir ni mu a sus padres.

La mujer estaba por tocar timbre cuando un ruido en su espalda la hizo dar vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con su madre y el gritón que tenía por hermano. "¿Qué estás haciendo acá?"

Snow se acercó hasta ponerse al lado. "Te acompaño."

"No hace falta, ma." Suspiró la mujer con cansancio. "Si tu miedo es que Regina me convierta en un cisne rostizado… ¿no te parece que el que estés a mi lado la va a incentivar?"

La morocha rio. "Regina y yo llegamos a una especie de entendimiento o… a una especie de cese de fuego, digamos." Snow meneó la cabeza con pesar. "La verdad es que no sé cómo va a reaccionar, no es la misma mujer que era cuando ocurrió lo de Daniel… en ese entonces, apenas si era una mujer…"

"A la que casaron con un viejo." La cortó Emma.

"¡Emma, estás hablando de mi papá! ¡Tu abuelo!"

"Una cosa no quita la otra. En fin, terminemos con esto." Levantó la mano y tocó el timbre.

Quien abrió la puerta minutos más tarde, sin embargo, no fue Regina. Henry miró a su madre y abuela con el ceño fruncido y, en lugar de hacerse a un lado para que pudieran entrar, salió arrimando la puerta tras de sí.

Emma arqueó las cejas con sorpresa ante la actitud del chico. Señaló con la cabeza la puerta y dijo: "Vine a hablar con Regina…"

Henry no la dejó continuar. "Está durmiendo. Y no la voy a despertar a pedido tuyo, justamente."

La hostilidad que le estaba demostrando Henry sorprendió, molestó e hirió a Emma. La mujer no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tratamiento del chico.

"Mirá Henry, sé que Regina debe estar enojadísima, pero tiene que entender que yo no sabía que la mujer a la que estaba salvando era la esposa de su novio. ¡No podía dejar morir a un inocente! Y… una vez hecho eso, tampoco podía dejarla allí…porque podría cambiar las cosas…"

"Claro, mejor no dejarla allá, no vaya a ser cosa que modificara algo que cambiara TU vida, ¿no? Mejor era traerla acá, donde no iba a cambiar nada, ¿no? Nada de TU vida." Cortó el chico molesto.

"¿¡Pero cómo me iba a imaginar que esa mujer iba a estar relacionada con alguien de Storybrooke!?" Se indignó Emma.

"No claro, cómo; una mujer que viene de El Bosque Encantado; va a estar relacionada o va a conocer a alguien de Storybrooke… ¡un pueblo lleno de gente de el Bosque Encantado!"

"No seas insolente, Henry."

"Cuando era insolente con mi mamá no te veía tan preocupada…"

"¡Suficiente!" Gritó Emma exasperada. "Si Regina está durmiendo paso más tarde. Pero no te creas que esta actitud queda así, esta noche en casa hablamos."

"Ésta es mi casa, así que a menos que mi mamá te invite, no creo que logres hablar conmigo."

"Henry, sabés perfectamente que hace más de dos años que vivís conmigo, así que ahora no salgas con esto. Esta noche te venía al loft conmigo."

"¡No voy a ir a ningún lado con vos! ¡Mi casa es ésta! Me quedo acá con mi mamá. ¡Con mi verdadera madre!"

"¡Henry!" Intervino por primera vez Snow, mientras intentaba calmar a Neal, que se había despertado por el alboroto.

Madre e hijo la ignoraron olímpicamente.

"¡Yo soy tu madre!" Gritó Emma con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Ahora te acordás que sos mi madre? ¿Después de diez años? ¿Acaso te olvidás que si estás acá fue porque YO te fui a buscar? ¡Así que no te hagas la madre conmigo, porque todos sabemos que si en algún momento actuaste como una fue este último año y sólo porque mi mamá te dio sus recuerdos para que sepas como serlo! ¡Mi única y verdadera madre está arriba y yo me quedo con ella! Vos.."

"¡Henry! ¡No le hables así a tu madre!" Cortó Regina con el ceño fruncido.

"Pero mamá…" Se sorprendió el chico.

"Pero nada. Que Miss Swan y yo tengamos diferencias no te da derecho a faltarle el respeto o a decirle cosas de las que te vas a arrepentir."

"No sé por qué la defendés." Espetó el chico, molesto. "Y no me arrepiento de lo que dije, todo es verdad."

"Henry, no podes ir por la vida hiriendo a la gente que te quiere y a la que vos querés cuando te enojas por algo o cuando hacen algo con lo que vos no estás de acuerdo." Regina lo miró con seriedad. "Miss Swan es tu madre también. Vos la fuiste a buscar porque querías deshacerte de mí. No voy a permitir que ahora hagas con ella lo que en su momento me hiciste, porque sé lo que duele y…" Regina suspiró. "Esta no es la forma de defenderme, Henry. No quiero que vuelvas a dirigirte de esta forma a Emma o a mí. Somos tus madres y nos tenés que respetar. Cuando algo te enoje o no estés de acuerdo con nosotras lo discutiremos como personas civilizadas. Pero si creés que vas a ir por la vida faltándonos el respeto estás muy equivocado." Regina le acarició la cabeza. "Andá cambiarte, cuando estés listo bajá y desayunamos."

Pareció que Henry se iba a negar, pero tras unos segundos de mantener la mirada de su madre, apretó la mandíbula y le hizo caso.

Regina tomó aire disimuladamente y miró a Snow. "Si Henry se quiere quedar conmigo lo va a hacer, esta es su casa y siempre será bien recibido. No lo voy a obligar a irse, así como en su momento ustedes se lo llevaron cuando él se quiso ir." La alcaldesa levantó apenas la mandíbula. "Si él quiere verlos, lo hará. Cuando crea que no voy a descuartizar a tu hija al verla, me pondré en contacto para hablar respecto a cómo tratar a Henry y sus caprichos y para arreglar la tenencia." Regina se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el interior de la mansión.

"Regina, yo..." El portazo en la cara cortó la frase de una Emma con la cara bañada en lágrimas.

Regina no alcanzó a dar dos pasos que el timbre volvió a sonar. Enojada, abrió dispuesta a destruir a Emma, pero se encontró con que le metían a un Neal que lloraba a todo pulmón en los brazos. La mujer lo agarró de puro reflejo.

"Necesito dormir. La única que lo calma sos vos. Lo paso a buscar en unas horas." Snow no la dejó decir palabra, se dio vuelta y se alejó dejando a dos mujeres boquiabiertas tras de sí.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coger: follar, tener sexo._

_Acostarse: tener relaciones sexuales, coger, follar (figurativamente)_

_Pileta: se usa para referirse tanto al fregadero, como a la pileta del baño. Y obvio, también es usado para las piletas de natación._

0-0-0

Como aún no terminaba el invierno, ningún habitante de Storybrooke notó que la temperatura no aumentaba, todo lo contrario, en dos días había bajado considerablemente. El clima pareció estar retrocediendo rápidamente desde la noche en que Emma y Hook volvieron del pasado. Probablemente, si a alguna persona se le ocurriera pasear por el bosque, se daría cuenta de la fina capa de hielo que cubría el piso y la vegetación. Pero como nadie se aventuró por las zonas descampadas, el comportamiento atípico del tiempo pasó desapercibido. Claro que si dicho paseante tomara el camino "correcto", el clima pasaría a segundo plano, ya que no muy lejos de la cabaña de Zelena, se alzaba una mansión de hielo.

Elsa desistió de construir un castillo como el que hizo en Arendelle para evitar llamar la atención, como si una mansión de hielo no lo hiciera, pero bueno, tampoco era cuestión de vivir apretada. Antes de "diseñar" su casa, recorrió la cabaña abandonada que estaba a unos metros de nueva morada, pero le resultó demasiado rústica y austera para su gusto. Así que teniendo en cuenta lo básico de esa cabañita, lo aplicó para hacerse una casa como la gente. Punto uno en la lista de "hacer", listo.

Punto dos: averiguar dónde y en tiempo se encontraba. Iba a tener que salir a reconocer el terreno y acercarse a algún poblador para cumplir su siguiente meta. Tendría que ser extremadamente cuidadosa, debía pasar desapercibida y mantener la calma en todo momento. De esta forma, podría cumplir su tercer punto sin contratiempos.

Punto tres: encontrar a quien llevaba buscando desde había abandonado Arendelle. Este era el punto más difícil de llevar a cabo. Primero, porque tras terminar en el Bosque Encantado, antes de ser encerrada, se había dado cuenta que había que ser muy cuidadosa al viajar en el tiempo. Elsa prestó atención a todo lo que la hechicera le dijo y, sin embargo, el tiempo al que arribó no era el correcto. La persona por la que había iniciado el viaje fue y no fue exactamente a quien necesitaba, el hecho de tener dos nombres había complicado terriblemente las cosas. Y ni siquiera había podido acercarse para intentar hablar. Segundo, no tenía mucho más margen de error. ¿Por suerte? Este nuevo viaje en el tiempo le había salido "gratis".

Bien, para poner en marcha el punto dos, en cuanto comenzara a caer la tarde saldría a recorrer el terreno y vería si podía acercarse a algún habitante para comenzar sus averiguaciones.

0-0-0

Tras el estruendoso fracaso con Regina, una vencida Emma llegó al loft que compartía con sus padres con toda la intención de meterse en la cama y no salir nunca más. A la falta de descanso se le sumó el desastroso estado emocional en el que quedó tras el encontronazo con Henry. ¡Y no es que viniera pum para arriba! Después de todo, el haberle arruinado la felicidad a Regina, le había dolido más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Pero las cosas que le había dicho su hijo la golpearon con tal puntería que sintió como se desmoronaba con cada frase dicha. Fue el golpe de gracia. Hacía mucho tiempo que Emma no se sentía tan devastada, la última vez probablemente, haya sido cuando Neal la abandonó embarazada y la mandó presa.

Lentamente ingresó al departamento, deseando fervientemente que Snow estuviera verdaderamente durmiendo, porque la verdad era que no se hallaba en condiciones de hablar con nadie ahora mismo. Lo único que quería, antes de recluirse en su habitación y enterrarse en la cama, era darse una ducha, nada más. Por suerte, su madre no estaba a la vista, así que cruzó rápidamente el living y subió a su dormitorio para buscar ropa limpia. Cerró con llave la puerta del baño para evitar que Snow se metiera para iniciar una charla de madre a hija, se desvistió lentamente como si cada miembro le pesara 50 kg y se metió en la ducha.

La mujer no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había gritado su hijo. Cada una de las palabras le daba vueltas en la cabeza sin parar. Entendía que Henry estuviera enojado por el mal momento que estaba pasando Regina, bueno, por ahí no lo entendía. Emma no estaba acostumbrada a la reprobación de Henry. Desde que el chico se le apareció en la puerta de su departamento en Boston su hijo la aceptó siempre de forma incondicional, incluso le aclaró que entendía que lo hubiera dado en adopción para que tuviera una mejor oportunidad. Así que este ataque, la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

Nunca esperó que saliera a relucir el que lo hubiera dado en adopción. La rubia no tenía defensa contra esa acusación. Decirle que lo abandonó para que tuviera una vida mejor no iba a reparar nada. Ella lo sabía en carne propia. Uno podía entender racionalmente que lo que se buscaba era un bien mayor, pero emocionalmente, el abandono era un abandono. Las personas que más deberían amarte y protegerte en el mundo te metían en un árbol y te mandaban a otro mundo para que te convirtieras en su salvación y, por supuesto, para protegerte. Pero en el fondo de tu cabeza siempre escuchás esa voz que te dice que si tus padres no te quisieron, ¿quién te va a querer?

Emma nunca pensó en Henry como en un igual, nunca lo tomó por un _niño perdido_, pero lo era, gracias a ella lo era. Recién hoy se dio cuenta que ella, al igual que sus progenitores, no iba a poder escapar del estigma de haber sido una madre abandónica. _Siempre la tuve fácil con el chico. Como su madre adoptiva era la bruja malvada y yo la salvadora, obviamente que quien se llevó todos los desplantes y desprecios fue ella. Pero ahora que Regina se había redimido, lo que antes parecía oro ahora era pirita. _ Lo que más le dolía a Emma de esta situación con la que se desayunó, era saber que en el fondo, su hijo siempre la iba a resentir por el abandono.

Emma salió de la ducha y comenzó a secarse, se puso una musculosa blanca y un short y subió a su habitación. Se tiró en la cama deshecha boca abajo hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. El cabello húmedo se desparramó por todos lados. La mujer gruñó y se giró quedando boca arriba. Miró el techo con el entrecejo fruncido. Ahora no sólo tenía que solucionar las cosas con Regina, también tenía que convencer a Henry de que ella era la misma salvadora a la que fue a buscar a Boston tres años atrás. Pero… ¿Era la misma Emma Swan?

0-0-0

Cuando Henry entró en la cocina Regina justo dejaba un plato con panqueques en su lugar y otro en el de su hijo. "¿Jugo de naranja?".

"Sí, gracias", respondió el chico aún molesto por como lo trató su madre cuando lo único que él estaba haciendo era defenderla.

Regina suspiró. "Henry, ¿preferís que hablemos ahora o después de desayunar?"

"Después".

Regina asintió y, mientras masticaba su desayuno le hizo unas cosquillas a la pancita de Neal, quien estaba sentado en una sillita de manos que la mujer ubicó sobre la barra en la que estaban desayunando. La criatura movió brazos y piernas frenéticamente e hizo ruiditos con la boca, los ojos se le pusieron enormes de la excitación. La mujer sonrió con ternura al bebé. _Si hay algo que no se puede negar es que los dos idiotas saben hacer hijos hermosos. Porque, más allá de que no conocí a Emma de bebé, al verla ahora es difícil imaginar que no haya sido otra cosa más que hermosa._ La mujer sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo borrar lo que acababa de pensar. _No seas ridícula, Regina. La salvadora es una ridícula, vulgar e idiota traicionera con el mismo mal gusto en ropa que en hombres.- Eso no evita que sea hermosa._ La Alcaldesa bufó. Henry la miró extrañado, pero la mujer no se dio cuenta de tan ensimismada que estaba. _¿Y desde cuándo te gusta la sheriff?- Desde el principio. _La cara se le contorsionó de horror. _Nonononono. No me gusta. ¡Por supuesto que no me gusta! Eso no quiere decir que no sea una mujer hermosa.- No te lo crees ni vos.- Callate.- Haceme callar.- Idiota.- Bruja.- ¡Dios, me estoy volviendo loca! ¡Estoy peleando conmigo misma!_

"¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?" Henry miraba extrañado a la mujer.

Regina desvió los ojos hacia su hijo, pero así y todo tardó unos segundos en centrar la vista. "Por supuesto. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque estás bufando y haciendo ruidos…"

"No seas ridículo, querido. Yo no bufo". Bufó, haciendo que Henry lanzara una risita que enseguida trató de ocultar con una tos.

El chico tomo su plato vacío, lo dejó en la pileta y volvió a sentarse. Regina lo imitó, pero en vez de sentarse, tomó la sillita de Neal y le dijo a su hijo. "Vamos al living así estamos más cómodos".

Henry siguió a su madre, quien se sentó en el medio del sofá, dejando en una esquina la sillita con su tío. El chico, en vez de sentarse a su lado, eligió un sillón que estaba frente a ellos. El mismo que usó su madre el día que conoció a Emma Swan. Pero eso, él no lo sabía. "¿Y bien?". Preguntó Regina con amabilidad. "¿Empezás vos o empiezo yo?"

Henry frunció el entrecejo y la cara se le fue poniendo colorada. "¡Te estaba defendiendo!" Saltó el chico otra vez enojado. "¡Y vos te pusiste de su lado!" La acusó.

Regina suspiró. Buscaba la forma de hacerle entender al chico su punto de vista. Se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y tomó aire.

"Henry, sé muy bien que me estabas defendiendo. Y te aseguro que me hizo inmensamente feliz el que por una vez te hayas puesto de mi lado. Pero ése no es el punto. Ahí es donde está tu error. Jamás voy a retarte o criticarte porque me defiendas, pero insultando o maltratando a la gente no es la forma. Y menos si es a tu madre a la que le estás faltando el respeto. A cualquiera de las dos". Regina se masajeó la sien. "Probablemente la culpa sea mía por haber sido demasiado estricta y puede que Emma haya colaborado al ser demasiado permisiva… Ambos extremos están mal, Henry. Pero hay algo que tenés que tener en claro. Bajo ningún concepto podés tratarnos a Emma y a mí de la forma en que lo hiciste".

"¡Pero si a vos no te traté mal! ¡Y lo que le dije a Emma era verdad! ¿Querés que mienta?"

"Hoy no me trataste mal, pero hasta antes de Nunca Jamás, la que estaba en el lugar de Emma era yo". Cuando el chico quiso protestar, Regina levantó un dedo para frenarlo. "No voy a negar las cosas que hice mal o el mal que hice, Henry. Pero repito, esa no es la cuestión. La cosa es que tenés que tratar a tus mayores con respeto, mejor dicho, tenés que tratar a la gente con respeto si querés que te traten de la misma forma a vos. No puede ser que cada vez que algo te enoje ataques a la persona hiriéndola en lo más profundo. Y, dejando de lado a la gente en general, tenés que entender que no podés tratarnos a Emma y a mí de la forma en que lo hiciste".

Henry entrecerró los ojos y levantó la mandíbula, el gesto era totalmente de Regina y hablada de terquedad a la máxima potencia. "Ya no soy un chico, no me pueden retar como si lo fuera o decirme qué pensar".

"Si no querés ser tratado como un chico no actúes como uno", replicó Regina.

"Si no quieren que actúe como chico no me traten como uno".

"¿Querés ser tratado como un adulto? Entonces empezá a pensar las cosas antes de decirlas y a evaluar las consecuencias que pueden traer aparejadas." A Regina le dolía tener que hablar con su hijo de esta forma, pero estaba preocupada por sus actitudes y consideraba que el malcriarlo o pasarle por alto sus faltas lo único que haría sería empeorar las cosas. Sólo esperaba que no fuera tarde. "La vida real no se divide en blanco y negro, Henry. Sí, yo fui la Reina Malvada e hice cosas terribles, tuve mis motivos, aunque ellos no sirvan de justificación. Pero vos no conociste a esa mujer. La mujer que vos conociste te crió con amor y devoción por nueve años; te secó cada lágrima, te cuidó en cada pesadilla, te atendió en cada enfermedad e intentó darte todo lo posible. Materialmente no te faltó nada. Y emocionalmente, no seré lo más abierta, pero siempre te expresé mi amor." Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. "Vos no dudaste en desechar todo eso en el momento en que te enteraste que eras adoptado, como si eso te hiciera menos hijo mío, y más aún cuando Snow te dio ese maldito libro. Vos le dijiste cosas horribles a Emma por haberte abandonado, aún sabiendo que te dio en adopción para que tengas todo lo que ella no te podía brindar… Henry, vos me abandonaste a mí porque no te llevé en la panza durante 9 meses, olvidándote que te cuidé y te amé por 9 años. Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el día en que me muera." A esta altura ambos estaban llorando a moco tendido. Henry se levantó para abrazar a Regina. La mujer lo sentó en su falda como cuando era chiquito, aunque con la altura actual de su hijo ya no era una posición muy cómoda para tenerlo.

"Perdón." Susurró el chico entre lágrimas.

"Perdón." Respondió la Reina sollozando.

Madre e hijo estuvieron un rato largo abrazados con fuerza, llorando en silencio. Hasta que Regina se apartó un poco y le propuso. "¿Estarías de acuerdo en hacer terapia familiar?" Henry la miró con sorpresa, Regina se explayó. "Creo que sería beneficioso para nuestra relación que habláramos el bich… EJEM…con el Dr. Hopper."

"¿Y Emma?"

"Eso tendrías que hablarlo con ella."

"Emma y vos tendría que ir también."

"Miss Swan y yo no somos familia, Henry."

"Sí lo son. Son mis madres, así que van a estar en contacto toda la vida. Van a tener que aprender a llevarse bien. ¿Qué mejor que hacer terapia para mejorar la relación?"

"En este momento lo que menos quiero es ver a tu otra madre, ni hablar en pasar una hora con ella encerrada entre cuatro paredes." Cuando Henry iba a protestar, Regina lo cortó en seco. "Los problemas que tengamos Emma y yo lo vamos a solucionar entre nosotras, eventualmente. Pero quiero que tengas en claro que no se te permite faltarnos el respeto a ninguna de las dos, seamos amigas o enemigas, ¿está claro?" El chico bajó la vista y asintió lentamente.

"¿No deberías ir preparándote la mochila con ropa?" Inquirió Regina. Henry la miró confundido. "¿Hoy no te quedabas a dormir de Hansel?"

"No voy a ir."

"Sí vas, Henry. No, no, sin protestas. Sos casi un adolescente, tenés que pasar tiempo con gente de tu edad y preocuparte por cosas por las que se preocupan los adolescentes. Te doy mi palabra que mientras no estés no voy a matar a tu madre o a cualquier otro ser que se me cruce. Y vos me vas a prometer que no vas a hacer ninguna travesura y que vas a hablar con Emma para disculparte."

Henry se levantó de las piernas de su madre, se paró frente a ella y la miró con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia un costado. "No sé si quiero hablar con Emma."

"Henry, vos fuiste a buscar a Emma a Boston, vos la convenciste de su rol de salvadora, ¿te parece justo apartarla ahora por ser lo que vos le pediste que fuera?"

El chico se encogió de hombros. "¿Entonces ya la perdonaste?"

"No mezcles las cosas. Antes de perdonarla, si es que lo hago, va a sufrir bastante. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con vos, ya te lo dije."

"Está bien, voy a pasar por el loft antes de ir a cada de Hansel. Pero no puedo prometerte no hacer ninguna travesuras, es lo que hace la gente de mi edad…" Henry le sonrió con picardía y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.


	4. Chapter 4

_Knock out__: fuera de combate. Se usa en boxeo cuando uno de los boxeadores deja sin conocimiento o sin posibilidad de seguir peleando al otro. Fuera del boxeo, se usa generalmente se usa en sentido figurado._

_Ropero__: closet, armario, placard._

_Viejo__: (persona de edad) Pero en el día a día se utiliza mucho como apelativo para dirigirse al padre (o a la madre), al esposo (o esposa), o entre amigos (sólo entre hombres, también se usa el diminutivo viejita en éste último ejemplo, o para dirigirse de forma cariñosa a la madre)._

_Dar un pico__: dar un beso corto y rápido en los labios._

_Moza/mozo__: camarera/o, mesera/o._

_Alegre__: achispado, borracho (el estado "alegre" no es una total borrachera, es cuando uno empieza a reírse de pavadas, se empieza a trabar la lengua…podríamos decir que es el inicio de una borrachera)._

* * *

Emma pensó que no iba a poder descansar nada con lo que le había costado dormirse, pero se ve que cuando lo consiguió, quedó knock out. Giró la cabeza Hacia la mesita de luz y el despertador le indicó que eran las cinco de la tarde o eso creía. Tranquilamente podían ser las cinco de la mañana. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al ropero para buscar algo limpio que ponerse. Se decidió por unas calzas negras, una camisa leñador y las botas negras de caña alta acordonadas. Se estaba alejando, pero lo pensó mejor y sacó también la campera de cuero negra con piel. El clima estaba inexplicablemente frío.

Emma salió de la habitación y oyó a sus padres hablar en el piso de abajo.

"Sabés que es irónico, ¿no?" Afirmó David. "Mandamos a nuestra hija a otro mundo para evitar que Regina se apodere de ella y ahora le entregamos a nuestro hijo en bandeja de plata…"

Snow rió meneando la cabeza con resignación. "Neal adora a Regina." La mujer levantó la vista cuando vio descender a su hija por las escaleras. "¡Buenas tardes, Bella Durmiente!"

"Cuento equivocado, seguí participando, ma."

David abrazó a Emma riendo y le dio un beso en la frente. "Nos vemos mañana, hermosa."

"¿Te toca el turno de noche?" Le preguntó Emma a su padre.

"Me tocan todos." Suspiró el hombre. "Soy el único policía de Storybrooke. Cuando la maldición nos trajo de vuelta al pueblo, cada uno tenía una función asignada. Aparentemente, como el sheriff anterior no estaba al alcance de la mano, su padre fue mágicamente designado su sucesor. Igual, las cosas no pueden seguir así, voy a tener que reunirme con Regina para ver de tomar unos ayudantes, porque ya sabemos que la vida por acá se puede poner algo movida y, con una sola persona no se puede hacer demasiado. ¿Estarías interesada?"

"¿En ser ayudante de sheriff nuevamente?" Inquirió Emma pensativamente. Charming asintió. "Sí, ¿por qué no? Ya que me voy a quedar en el pueblo necesito un trabajo."

"¡Excelente!" Sonrió el rubio.

"Igual, no creo que Regina esté contenta con mi postulación." Suspiró la mujer, apenada.

Su padre le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la apretó un poco contra su costado. "Regina no se va a oponer, más allá de lo que sienta por vos en este momento. Ella sabe que estás totalmente capacitada, es más, deberías ser vos la sheriff en lugar de ser sólo una ayudante."

"Mmm." Emma no estaba muy convencida. "Igual, no te descuides, viejo. ¡Puede que en la próxima elección intente quitarte el puesto!"

"¡¿Viejo?! ¡¿Viejo yo?!"Exclamó David entre indignado y divertido. "¡Viejo son los trapos, corazón! Cuando quieras y dónde quieras salimos a correr y vamos a ver quién es el viejo." El hombre se acercó a su mujer meneando la cabeza y le dio un pico; se acercó al bebé que yacía plácidamente en su sillita y le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, giró la cabeza y miró a su hija por sobre el hombro, levantó la mano y puso el dedo índice y el medio uno debajo de cada ojo para después volverlos hacia ella, señalándola.

Las dos mujeres soltaron una carcajada al ver el gesto de Charming.

Emma se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un tazón al que llenó de cereales y yogur de vainilla y se acomodó en uno de los taburetes frente a la barra, justo al lado de donde estaba depositado su hermano. La rubia le fue acercando despacito un dedo a la nariz y, cuando la tocó, hizo un ruido como de timbre. El bebé abrió los ojos y la boquita y sacudió piernas y brazos con frenesí. Emma rio con suavidad y le hizo un mimo en el cachete.

"Qué raro verlo despierto."

"Siii…" Suspiró Snow. "Estoy intentando seguir las indicaciones que me dio Regina cuando lo fui a buscar: 'Los bebes necesitan una rutina estricta, Snow. Si les mostrás debilidad, estás perdida. Tenés que despertarlo cada tres horas para darle de comer, por lo menos los primeros meses, después el tiempo va aumentando y, por supuesto, en determinado momento, va a dormir de un tirón toda la noche. Pero es fundamental que te ciñas a una rutina y no te muevas de ella. De todas formas, siempre podés traérmelo, la pobre criatura seguro necesitará descanso de los padres que le tocó en suerte.'" La morocha revoleó los ojos.

Emma suspiró con tristeza, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuenco de cereales y encorvando los hombros. Al ver esto, la madre dio la vuelta a la barra y acarició la espalda de su hija.

"Cuando Regina está herida, se encierra, pero creo que si alguien puede ayudarla a salir, sos vos. No dejes que pase mucho tiempo rumiando sobre lo que pasó, Emma. Dejar que Regina se abrace al dolor y se encierre nunca trajo nada bueno. Hablá con ella, discutan, griten, dejen salir la presión, esa es la mejor forma de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva."

Emma suspiró y miró a los ojos a Snow. "Es lo que voy a hacer." _No antes de conseguir un poco de "valor líquido". Después sí, a enfrentar mí destino._ "En cuanto termine mis cereales."

Snow le dio un beso en la cabeza y volvió a dar vuelta la barra para seguir cocinando.

* * *

Emma estaba por abrir su escarabajo cuando vio a su hijo acercarse a ella. La mujer tragó saliva y respiró profundamente, preparándose para lo que éste le fuera a decir.

Henry frenó a unos metros de la rubia sin decir nada, la miró con seriedad, casi como una reminiscencia de cómo miraba a Regina cuando la consideraba sólo la Reina Malvada. Tras seguir unos minutos en silencio y, viendo que Emma no parecía capaz de abrir la boca, cabeceó y dijo: "Hola."

"Hey."

"¿Querés que vayamos al loft a hablar o preferís algún otro lugar?" Preguntó el chico.

"Mejor vayamos a Granny, en el loft está Snow y… mejor que no haya intermediarios." Henry asintió, mientras daba la vuelta al auto para subirse al asiento del acompañante.

El corto camino hacia bar se hizo en absoluto silencio. Henry no despegó la vista de la ventanilla en ningún momento, mientras que Emma se aferró al volante como si su vida dependiera de ello y mantuvo la vista en el camino.

Se ubicaron en la única mesa vacía que encontraron, ya que por la hora, el lugar estaba casi lleno de gente que no tenía ganas de cenar en su casa. Ruby se acercó enseguida, tras los saludos correspondientes les tomó el pedido. Henry declaró que sólo quería un milshake, ya que cenaría en casa de Hansel; mientras que Emma solicitó un whiskey.

"¿Vas a cenar con Hansel y Gretel?" Inquirió Emma apoyando un codo sobre la mesa y la barbilla en la mano abierta.

"Sí, nos invitaron a mí, a Grace y a unos chicos más de la escuela. Vamos a comer y ver una pelis y nos quedamos a dormir." Respondió Henry encogiéndose de de hombros.

"¡Qué bueno! Y qué bien que Regina te dejó ir."

Henry frunció el ceño, pero esperó a que Ruby dejara sus bebidas delante de ellos antes de responder algo molesto. "No veo por qué no iba a hacerlo. Es más, ella insistió en que fuera, yo no quería dejarla sola después de lo que le hiciste."

Emma suspiró. "Henry, no quise decirlo de mal modo, como acusándola de algo o algo así…"

"Siempre pensás lo peor o la haces sentir mal o hacés cosas que la lastiman." La acusó el chico.

"No es así, Henry. Siempre creí en Regina, incluso cuando vos no lo hacías." Emma no dejó pasar la oportunidad de remarcarle eso, después de todo era verdad, ¿y acaso el chico no quería que le dijeran siempre la verdad? "Siempre traté que entendieras que ella también era tu madre. Pero también es cierto que muchas veces le hice las cosas más difíciles en su relación con vos, sobre todo cuando me sacaba de quicio. Y es verdad que otras veces terminé dejándome guiar por la desconfianza de otros en vez de seguir mi instinto." La rubia le hizo señas a Ruby para que le trajera otro whiskey. "En cuanto a la cuestión con Marian… No hay forma de que gane, chico. Le salvé la vida a la mujer sin saber quién era, pero lo cierto es que no sé si habría cambiado en algo el saberlo. No puedo arrepentirme por haberla salvado, así y todo me arrepiento, es terriblemente confuso y agotador. ¡Nunca fue mi intención que Regina saliera perjudicada!"

La salvadora agradeció con un gesto de cabeza a Ruby cuando ésta le trajo la bebida.

Henry abrió la boca para contestar, pero recordó algo que le dijo Regina y la cerró, sorbió pensativamente su milshake hasta que decidió qué decir. "Mamá me dijo que no es justo que me enoje con vos por ser la salvadora cuando fui yo quien más insistió para convencerte de que lo eras. Pero la verdad es que me sigue molestando que le hayas arruinado el asunto con Robin."

Emma estaba como alucinada al enterarse que Regina había hablado a su favor con Henry. "¿Ella dijo eso? ¿Entonces ya no está tan enojada conmigo?"

Henry bufó y la miró como diciéndole "no seas idiota", haciendo que la rubia se pregunte si el chico no sería hijo biológico de Regina.

"Mamá quiere mantener separadas las cosas, por un lado la relación de ustedes conmigo y, por otro, la relación de ustedes sin mí. Y en ésta última, estás jodida." Declaró con firmeza.

La mujer se pasó las manos por la cabeza sus pirando derrotada. "Está bien, lo entiendo, pero me gustaría que, por ahora, dejáramos de lado mi problema con Regina. Henry… sobre las cosas que dijiste hoy…" Emma no sabía cómo plantear el asunto. "No sabía que te sentías de esa forma con respecto a mí, es decir, con el hecho de haberte dado en adopción… S-supongo que… mmm…"

Henry suspiró. "Yo tampoco lo sabía." Se encogió de hombros. "O puede que en esos momentos estuviera tan ocupado por llevar a cabo la 'operación Cobra' y exponer a la Reina Malvada, que no le presté atención a otras cosas. Igual, como que me salió todo en el momento, no es que lo haya estado pensando."

"N-no sé c-cómo hacer p-para superar eso, chico. Yo…" tartamudeó Emma con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Mamá me preguntó si quería hacer terapia de familia con ella para mejorar nuestra relación… ¿Por ahí podríamos tener una sesión nosotros dos también?" Sugirió el chico.

"¿Regina sugirió que empiecen terapia?" Preguntó asombrada la policía. Henry asintió. _Si Regina sigue así, va a conquistar el mundo en dos días. Si a lo despampanante que es le sumamos que deja de ser una hija de puta reprimida y vengativa, no va a haber manera de frenar su avance. _ "Me parece una excelente idea, chico. El lunes me pongo en contacto con Archie para pedir un turno."

"Bueno. Ya me tengo que ir." Henry se levantó y se paró al lado de la mesa, dudó. Al final se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia antes de salir corriendo del local.

La mujer suspiró con cansancio y se acercó a la barra para hablar un rato con Ruby y pedirle un nuevo whisky. La morocha le preguntó como estaba, aunque la pregunta no tenía mucho sentido, ya que la salvadora se veía bastante mal. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, pero lo que peor le sentaba era ese aire de tristeza que parecía consumirla.

Tras un rato de conversar con la moza, la charla tuvo un abrupto final cuando Ruby debió ponerse a trabajar de verdad, ya que su abuela le dijo muy claramente lo mucho que patearía su culo si no lo hacía. La chica se alejó, pero antes dejó el cuarto whiskey frente a la rubia.

Cuando Emma finalizó su trago, ya estaba relajada y puede que algo 'alegre', así que decidió que era un buen momento para dejar de tomar e ir a ver a Regina.

* * *

En el momento en que Henry puso un pie fuera de la casa, Regina se dirigió hacia la mesita de las bebidas para servirse un vaso de su cidra. Con el chico pegado a ella no había podido tomar ni un trago y la mujer lo necesitaba, vaya si lo necesitaba. No quería alcoholizarse totalmente. No, lo único que quería era atontarse un poco para dejar de pensar en lo que había perdido, en lo que podría haber sido o, si eso no funcionaba, como mínimo dejar de sentir dolor.

La mujer dejó la botella sobra la mesa y dio unos pasos hacia la sala de estar, pero se arrepintió, volvió hacia la mesa y se llevó la botella con ella, después de todo, no quería tener que andar levantándose cuando quisiera otro trago. La morocha dejó el envase en la mesita ratona y se acostó en el sofá.

'Los malos no tienen finales felices.' La frase que le dijo Rumple se le repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza. Pero ella se había redimido, ¿por qué no podía encontrar su final feliz? Si hasta el Oscuro, que nadie dudaba de que fuera malvado, había encontrado la felicidad al lado de Belle. Regina nunca entendería qué veía la mujer en él. Ruby era, sin duda, mucho mejor para ella y era obvio que la loba estaba loca por la bibliotecaria. Pero bueno, evidentemente la chica tenía mal gusto.

_Estás divagando, Regina. _La mujer suspiró y se terminó la bebida, así que estiró el brazo para tomar la botella y servirse nuevamente. _Puede que lo mejor sea divagar, después de todo lo que quiero es distraerme del desastre sentimental en el que nuevamente me encuentro por culpa de la hija de Snow White. _Si Rumplestiltskin encontró a su amor, ¿por qué a ella no podía pasarle lo mismo? Si él podía, ya no era cuestión de si una persona es mala o no, es evidente que el problema estaba en ella.

_No seas ridícula, mujer. ¿Qué culpa tenés vos de que la idiota del Sheriff haya traído del pasado a la difunta mujer de tu novio? _

_Robin no es mi novio._

_ Ahora seguro que no._

_ Y antes tampoco, recién nos estábamos conociendo, puede que esa noche después de la fiesta… No sé, después de la charla que tuvimos acá, frente a la chimenea, puede que ése fuera el inicio de algo, pero aún no estaba tan claro._

_ ¿Entonces a qué viene tanto lío, eh?_

_ A la pérdida de otra chance de encontrar mi final feliz._

_¡Dejá de llorar! ¡El tipo te veía como una segunda oportunidad! ¿Segunda? ¡¿Segunda?! ¡Nadie tiene por que contentarse con ser segundo plato! ¿Y desde cuándo una mujer necesita tener un hombre a su lado para ser feliz? Tras veintiocho años viviendo en éste mundo deberías tener una mente un poco más abierta, me parece. ¡Regina, sos una mujer trabajadora, que crió sola a un hijo! Si no fuera por lo empecinada que estabas en tu venganza habrías sido feliz. _

_No podés saberlo._

_Y vos tampoco. Y dejar de mentirte, sólo te interesó el ladrón ese cuando le viste el tatuaje, hasta un segundo antes no hacías más que despreciarlo._

_Calláte._

_Vos no estás enamorada de ese tipo, estás enamorada de la idea de estar enamorada._

_Calláte. Dejáme sola. ¡La culpa de todo es de Emma Swan, si ella no se hubiera metido en lo que no tenía que meterse esto no habría pasado! _Sí, la culpa era de esa rubia idiota y metida que no sabía mantener la nariz apartada de los asuntos ajenos.

Regina estaba en medio de su arremetida mental contra la salvadora cuando el timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. _¿Quién sería tan desubicado como para venir a molestarla a estas horas?_ La mujer miró el reloj, que estaba un poco turbio, y vio que eran las nueve de la noche.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

La mujer, totalmente irritada, se levantó del sofá y tuvo que sentarse para evitar caerse. Se ve que los cuatro vasos de sidra se le habían subido algo a la cabeza. Regina se levantó con más lentitud, ahora sin problemas, y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba llegando cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Esto hizo que se olvidara de mirar por la mirilla para ver quién era, así que abrió de golpe.

Regina se encontró cara a cara con Emma Swan.

* * *

Ya era hora. Era lo suficientemente tarde como para pasar desapercibida entre la poca gente que aún estuviera en la calle y no era lo suficientemente temprano como para aún encontrar a alguien que pudiera responder sus preguntas.

Elsa respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse y dejó su morada. La joven se dirigió directo al bosque, por lo poco que había visto cuando llego al lugar, tendría que caminar un buen rato para llegar a un lugar más poblado.

La chica iba pensando en diferentes formas de abordar a la persona con la que se encontrara, tenía que ser amable y tratar de no alterarse. Lo principal era no ponerse nerviosa. _Escondélo, no sientas, que nadie vea. _Elsa se iba repitiendo esa frase como si fuera un mantra. Y puede que lo fueran.

No había alcanzado a llegar a mitad de camino cuando oyó un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos que había más delante. Se frenó en seco. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. _Basta, Elsa. Tenés que calmarte, seguramente sea un animalito inofen…_

El pensamiento fue cortado en seco cuando la mujer vio al perro más grande y feo de su vida, el animal gruñía sin cesar. La chica de verdad que lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar lanzar una especie de copos de nieve hacia animal salvaje. Éste viéndose atacado le lanzó algo. Elsa creó un pared de hielo que evitó que el hacha (eso era lo que el ser le arrojó) se le incrustara en la frente.

La chica, totalmente horrorizada salió corriendo de vuelta a su casa, mientras que el animal hizo lo mismo para el lado contrario. Pero el ¿perro? que bien visto no podría serlo ya que corría en dos patas tuvo la mala suerte de patinar en el hielo con el que se había cubierto el suelo y caer golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes de Once upon a time no me pertenece._**

* * *

_Dar una mano / venir mal o bien una mano = Ayudar / venir bien o mal una ayuda._

_Calentar la pava y no tomar el mate = excitar a alguien adrede sin tener intención finalizar lo que comenzó. _

_Bombacha: ropa interior femenina, en Argentina al decir bombacha no se diferencia entre tanga, culote, cola-less, etc. Bombacha es todas y cualquiera. _

_Pollera: falda._

* * *

Cuando el bosque comenzó a congelarse Robin Hood dejó a Roland y Marian al cuidado de sus hombres y decidió ir a investigar los alrededores del campamento. Locksley, a pesar de ser relativamente nuevo en Storybrooke, sabía que el clima debía comenzar a entibiarse. El hecho de que en menos de un minuto se hubiera congelado todo a su alrededor le indicaba que algo fuera de lo común estaba ocurriendo. Pequeño Juan insistió en acompañarlo, pero Robin se negó de plano, así y todo le llevó un buen rato convencer a su amigo para quedarse. El argumento ganador había sido que Robin sólo se quedaría tranquilo si sabía que Juan estaba cuidando a su mujer e hijo.

El ladrón comenzó a recorrer el lugar para ver si encontraba el foco del problema allí o si debía dirigirse al pueblo, aunque Robin sabía éste último sería lo primero que recorrerían el Sheriff y su hija. Así que mejor dividir recursos y comenzar por el lugar en el que él se manejaba mejor.

Hood llevaba un par de horas recorriendo la zona cuando vio un bulto unos metros más adelante, con sigilo se fue acercando sin dejar de apuntarle con su ballesta. La oscuridad del lugar no le dejaba distinguir con seguridad si lo que estaba viendo era una persona, un animal o algo completamente distinto. Recién cuando estuvo a unos cinco pasos de la silueta, se dio cuenta qué estaba mirando.

El hombre corrió hacia el cuerpo cayendo de rodillas a su lado, con cuidado colocó dos dedos en el cuello del mismo y suspiró aliviado a sentir el pulso. Se maldijo por no haber oído a Regina cuando le recomendó adquirir un celular por si ocurría alguna emergencia. Robin se juró que mañana sin falta compraría uno y le pediría a Reg… a alguien que le enseñara a usarlo.

Locksley sacudió con suavidad al enano. "Gruñón. ¡Hey, Gruñón! ¡Vamos Leroy, despertate!" No hubo caso. Sabiendo que no tenía más tiempo que perder, se colgó la ballesta del brazo y tomó a Gruñón de un brazo y una pierna y, haciendo una fuerza hercúlea, levantó al enano sobre sus hombros y espalda. Le esperaba un largo camino hacia el hospital y con el hielo, la cosa iba a ser más lenta y complicada.

Mientras trasladaba al hombrecito hacia el nosocomio, Robin se encontró pensando en Regina. Tenía que hablar con ella. El hombre sabía que se lo debía más allá de que su corta relación no había llegado a etiquetarse. Pero habían estado a minutos de hacerlo, de eso estaba seguro. Si Marian no hubiera aparecido cuando lo hizo, Regina y él se habrían convertido en pareja.

Locksley esperaba que, con el tiempo, pudiera mantener una relación de amistad con la mujer. Él le tenía cariño y Roland la adoraba. El tiempo ayudaría a todos. Porque Marian también iba a tener que acostumbrase a ver a Regina como Regina y no como la Reina Malvada que la había matado, ¿o casi? Todo era muy complicado. Robin suspiró, aunque le salió un poco ahogado por el esfuerzo de tener que llevar el peso muerto de Leroy sobre sus hombros. Por suerte, varios metros delante de él alcanzó a ver las luces del pueblo.

El hombre irrumpió en el hospital pidiendo un médico a gritos. Cuando por fin quedó liberado del hombrecito, solicitó que lo comunicaran por teléfono con el sheriff.

0-0-0

David se acercó a Robin, que estaba aguardando en la sala de espera alguna noticia sobre el estado de Gruñón y a la llegada del sheriff.

"Robin, ¿Se sabe algo?" Preguntó el príncipe llamando la atención del hombre que se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"No, nada. Todavía no salió ningún medico."

David asintió. "¿Qué pasó?"

"No tengo idea, yo estaba en el campamento, cuando vi que el hielo y la nieve cubrió todo en cuestión de minutos salí a investigar y me encontré a Leroy inconsciente."

"¿Estaba herido?" Inquirió Snow.

"A simple vista no."

"Bueno, esperemos que los médicos no encuentren nada grave y que Gruñón nos pueda contar lo que ocurrió." Snow se sentó al lado del fugitivo y Charming junto a ella. "Espero que este temporal sea una despedida del invierno y no alguna nueva maldición o algo así, no nos vendría mal un descanso." Suspiro la mujer.

"Yo no me sentaría a esperar." Replicó su marido.

"Esto no es nada natural." Precisó Robin con firmeza. "No sé dónde estaban ustedes cuando ocurrió, pero yo estaba en el campamento y les aseguro que jamás en la vida vi algo así. En cuestión de segundos el piso se congeló, todo quedó cubierto de nieve y no hubo viento o tormenta alguna, simplemente aparecieron el hielo y la nieve. De la nada." El hombre parecía sacudido.

Snow le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo para consolarlo. "Vamos a averiguar lo que está pasando, no te preocupes Robin."

En eso se abrieron unas puertas por las que salió Frankenstein o Whale o como quisiera que se llamase. Las tres personas se levantaron de sus asientos y esperaron a que el doctor se acercara a ellos.

"¿Cómo está?"

"¿Qué tiene?"

"¿Se acuerda de algo?"

Preguntaron las tres personas al mismo tiempo.

El rubio levantó las manos como pidiendo silencio.

"Está estable. Cuando llegó tenía un principio de hipotermia además de una contusión craneana que, a pesar de ser fuerte, no parece haber afectado la cognición de Leroy." Explicó el facultativo. "Esta noche va a quedar en observación, lo mantendremos unas horas más con la manta térmica para que termine de recuperar el calor corporal y comprobaremos que no se produzca ningún efecto negativo causado por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, si todo sigue igual mañana será dado de alta."

"¿Podemos pasar a verlo?" Preguntó Snow.

"Sí, pero intenten no quedarse demasiado para que pueda descansar." El rubio los guió hasta la habitación donde estaba Gruñón. Cuando la pareja real y Hood ingresaron a la sala, Leroy abrió los ojos e intentó levantarse, pero Snow le apoyó una mano en el hombro para evitarlo. "No te levantes, hombre. ¿Cómo te sentís?"

"Como si me hubiera atropellado un caballo." Gruñó el hombre.

"Gruñón, ¿te acordás de lo que pasó?" Preguntó David yendo al grano.

"Por supuesto que sí. Estaba caminando por el bosque al anochecer cuando tropecé y se me cayó el hacha en unos arbustos, así que me tuve que arrodillar y meterme en ellos para alcanzarla. Cuando estaba saliendo escuché un chillido terrible que me hizo levantar la cabeza para ver de dónde venía. ¡Imagínense el sust-la sorpresa que me llevé al ver a un monstruo enorme de color azul que me lanzó hielo por los ojos!" Exclamó el hombre.

Las tres personas ante él pestañaron.

"Un monstruo azul." Repitió David sin inflexión en la voz.

"¿Te lanzó hielo por los ojos?" El tono de Snow era incrédulo.

Leroy abrió la boca para responder, pero Robin se le adelantó.

"¿Y cuánto hacía que habías salido del Rabbit Hole?"

"¡No estuve en el bar!" Gruñó el enano. "Mucho." Agregó entre dientes casi inaudible.

Snow le palmeó el hombro. "No te preocupes Gruñón, ya vamos a resolver lo ocurrido. Ahora descansá, así mañana poder regresar a tu casa. Tus hermanos están en camino, les avisamos antes de salir para acá." El hombre agradeció con un gesto de cabeza.

David, Snow y Robin salieron del la habitación y del hospital en completo silencio, recién al llegar a la calle comenzaron a hablar.

"Voy a tener que pedir la reunión con Regina antes de lo pensado, con este nuevo suceso, voy a necesitar ayudantes de forma urgente." David suspiró mirando al piso. Levantó la vista y la clavó en Locksley especulativamente. "¿Estás buscando trabajo?"

Robin lo miró con sorpresa. "¿Estás preguntándome si quiero ser policía?" El sheriff asintió. "Está bien. Después de todo, voy a necesitar un trabajo si quiero mudar a mi familia a una casa. Las ironías de la vida, ¿no? De ladrón a policía…

Charming le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Mejor no hablemos de ironías." El hombre se paró al lado de su mujer y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. "Creo que lo más conveniente es que esta noche vayamos a descansar. No me parece que sea seguro andar por el bosque de noche, sobre todo si no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos." El príncipe hizo un gesto de despedida a Robin. "Te espero mañana a las nueve en la comisaría."

Locksley asintió y se despidió de la pareja.

"¿No deberíamos llamar a Emma y Regina para que estén enteradas de la situación?" Sugirió Snow. Tras intentar comunicarse con ambas mujeres en varias oportunidades, la pareja decidió llamar a Ruby para ver si había visto a Emma. Snow sabía que su hija pensaba pasar por lo de Regina y no quería alarmarse sin razón. La Alcaldesa había cambiado, pero no sabía en qué estado emocional se hallaba Regina y cómo lidiaría con la presencia indeseada de Emma.

0-0-0

Ruby acababa de dejar una chocolatada caliente frente a Tinkerbell cuando sintió la vibración del celular en el muslo, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y miró la pantalla del mismo. Snow. La mujer miró la hora y vio que eran las nueve y cuatro, algo había pasado para que su amiga la llamara tan tarde.

"¿Qué pasó?" Ruby fue directo al grano.

"Dejando de lado que estamos con un temporal de nieve fuera de época y que Gruñón jura haber sido atacado por un monstruo azul que lanza hielo por los ojos, nada. Estoy buscando a Emma, no contesta el teléfono y me preocupa no saber si tuvo algún problema con el clima, el monstruo lanza hielo o con Regina… También intentamos llamarla a ella, pero tampoco contesta."

Ruby rió con suavidad. Levantó la vista y notó que el hada estaba escuchando su conversación sin disimulo, desvió la mirada hacia la vidriera del bar y se sorprendió al ver todo cubierto de nieve. ¿Cómo no había notado la tormenta?

"Emma estuvo acá, se fue hace unos diez minutos. No sé cuándo comenzó la tormenta, pero no creo que haya tenido problemas con ella, aunque no podría asegurar que no se haya cruzado con un monstruo o con Regina. Pero si querés puedo pasar por la casa de la alcaldesa para ver si está todo en orden." Se ofreció la mujer.

"Te lo agradecería, Ruby. Nosotros estamos con Neal y no quisiera que agarre frío."

"No te preocupes, en cuanto sepa algo te llamo." Ruby cortó y se guardó el celular. Fue a la cocina para informarle a su abuela que se iba, tomó un abrigo del perchero y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando salió del bar se encontró a Tinkerbell parada en la vereda.

"Te acompaño." Le informó la rubia. Cuando vio que la moza abría la boca se apuró a agregar. "Regina y yo somos amigas, más o menos, si la salvadora está teniendo algún problema con ella, puede Regina esté más abierta a escucharme a mí que a vos."

Ruby no lo pensó dos veces, ella no le tenía mucho miedo a Regina, siendo mucho la palabra clave, pero no le vendría mal una mano si la cosa estaba complicada. Así que asintió al hada y ambas se dirigieron a Mifflin 108. Unos minutos después vieron aparecer la mansión blanca frente a ellas, ingresaron al camino de entrada y apuraron el paso al ver que la puerta de entrada estaba abierta. Cuando llegaron y tuvieron una vista clara de lo que ocurría adentro quedaron clavadas en el lugar.

0-0-0

Elsa no paraba de pasearse por el living de su casa, la mujer estaba frenética intentaba calmarse, pero no conseguía hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría haber salido todo tan mal? Había planeado todo con sumo cuidado, se había preparado mentalmente para entrar en contacto con algún desconocido, había repasado una y otra vez cómo iniciaría la conversación y cómo la llevaría poco a poco hacia donde ella quería… ¡Para lo que no se había preparado era para ser atacada por un perro rabioso!

La chica agarró un vaso que se había sobre la mesa y lo arrojó contra la pared.

Era un desastre. Se había dejado superar por el miedo nuevamente y ahora estaba todo congelado, era imposible que esta situación no llamara la atención, la gente iba a querer saber la causa, iban a empezar a investigar y ella iba a ser cazada nuevamente. ¿Cómo iba a continuar su búsqueda si tenía que esconderse?

La rubia se dejó caer sobre una silla, la postura del cuerpo mostraba a gritos que se sentía derrotada. La joven suspiró, se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, con las manos se sostuvo la cara. Volvió a suspirar.

Cerró los ojos unos minutos y se enderezó. No se iba a detener. Iba a encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando así fuera lo último que hiciera. Si tenía que enfrentarse esa gente cara a cara lo haría, pero no se iba a rendir. A veces, para avanzar lo mejor era retroceder un poco para tomar impulso, así que eso es lo que haría. Iba a mantenerse oculta durante un tiempito, para que las cosas estuvieran más calmas y después, iba a ir a ese maldito pueblo e iba a conseguir la información que quería. Costara lo que costara.

0-0-0

Regina no daba crédito a sus ojos, la salvadora debía ser más idiota de lo que había pesando si se había presentado en su puerta a pesar de las advertencias que había recibido. A menos que…

"¿Le pasó algo a Henry?"

Emma pestañeó una, dos veces. "¿Qué? ¡No! Estuvimos hablando hace un rato y se fue a casa de Hansel y Gretel. ¿Por qué iba a…?" Calló al ver que Regina daba medio paso atrás y comenzaba a cerrar la puerta. "¡Regina, tenemos que hablar!" Exclamó la mujer abalanzándose sobre la puerta y empujando para evitar que Regina le volviera a dar un portazo en la cara. La fuerza del empujón hizo que la morocha diera varios pasos hacia atrás intentando mantener el equilibrio y evitar así caer de culo al piso. Emma se acercó torpemente a la alcaldesa y la tomó de la cintura para ayudarla.

Rabiosa, Regina se sacó las manos de encima. "¡¿Qué diablos cree que está haciendo, Miss Swan?! Quiero que se vaya de mi casa ya mismo, no me obligue a sacarla por la fuerza."

"¡Regina, tenés que escucharme! ¡No lo hice a propósito! ¡Te juro que no sabía quién era ella!"

"¡No tengo que hacer nada! ¡No tengo que escuchar nada! ¡No tengo que creer nada! Quiero que salgas de mi casa ya mismo, ¡quiero que salgas de mi vida, ya mismo!"

"¡No, no! ¡No sé qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones! Fue un error." Gimió Emma con desesperación.

"¿Un error?"

"No lo hice a propósito."

"Pero lo harías de nuevo. Viajarías en el tiempo con tu novio el pirata y jugarías a ser una heroína."

Emma quedó muda.

"Por última vez, ¡fuera de mi casa!" Ordenó Regina con su mejor voz de Reina Malvada.

"No podía dejarla morir… Henry…" Regina perdió toda compostura. Se acercó a la rubia como una flecha, la agarró de las solapas de la campera y la giró hasta estamparla contra la pared. Quedaron nariz con nariz.

"No metas a mi hijo en esto." Dijo en un tono peligrosamente bajo y, si Emma no tuviera varios whiskeys encima se habría dado cuenta que lo mejor era dejar la charla para otro momento, Regina ya no estaba para razonar. Pero, aparentemente, Emma tampoco.

"¡¿Tú hijo?! ¡También es mi hijo!"

"Eso decíselo a él." La sonrisa de la Alcaldesa era pura maldad, Emma perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. A pura fuerza bruta se las ingenió para intercambiar lugares con Regina, tomó a la mujer de la cintura y la giró con rapidez dejándola atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo, mientras que su mano izquierda seguía sobre la cintura, la derecha la subió hasta el cuello de la mujer. No la ahorcaba, pero la sostenía con firmeza.

"Si creés que vas a separarme de mi hijo, ¡estás loca! ¡No te lo voy a permitir!"

"No hace falta que haga nada, querida. Vos sola te encargaste de eso."

"¡Sos una hija de puta desalmada y frígida!"

"¡Más vale desalmada que una mujer tan vacía que necesita tener babeando detrás suyo a cuanto pajero ande suelto! Ella calienta la pava y no deja que nadie se tome los mates. Salvo Neal, el resto se la pasó con una erección constante y, de todos, sólo dos quedaron con vida…"

"¡Hija de puta!"

"Te estás repitiendo, querida."

Se miraron fijo, respirando agitadas.

Y al mismo tiempo, se inclinaron hacia adelante y comenzaron a besarse con desesperación, con furia. Era más una lucha por dominar a la otra que un beso. Regina le lamió el labio inferior y Emma abrió la boca permitiendo la entrada de la lengua, otra batalla comenzó. Emma deslizó una mano hacia la nuca de Regina para mantenerla quieta, mientras que con la otra la agarró del culo y la apretó contra sí. La mujer gimió, soltó las solapas de la campera para enredar ambas manos en el cabello de la rubia y, lentamente, subió una pierna a la cintura de su compañera, queriendo fundirse con ella. Ante ese gesto tan espléndidamente lascivo, Emma comenzó a mover las caderas contra las de la mujer, sin poder evitarlo.

Regina le tiró de los cabellos con fuerza para separar la boca de Emma de la suya haciéndola quejarse de dolor. Sin darle respiro, comenzó a besarle el cuello con fuerza, mordiendo, chupando, lamiendo sin parar. La salvadora se estaba volviendo loca, cada vez movía las caderas más rápido contra la entrepierna de la morocha, pero no era suficiente. Apartándose un poco tomó el borde de la blusa de seda de la mujer y la levantó de un tirón. Regina logró pasar un brazo por la manga antes que Emma le desabrochara el corpiño y se abalanzara sobre sus pechos. La rubia soltó la nuca de la mujer para tomar un pecho con la mano y masajearlo, mientras lamía y mordía el otro.

La alcaldesa no se quedó atrás. Le abrió la camisa de un tirón haciendo que los botones volaran para todos lados y, sin molestarse en abrir el corpiño, metió las manos por debajo subiéndolo por sobre los pechos de la rubia. Fue directo a los pezones, los tomó entre índices y pulgares rotándolos, apretando, acariciando. Gemidos, gruñidos, lloriqueos y respiraciones pesadas era lo único que se oía.

Regina bajó la calza y la bombacha de Emma y, sin preámbulo, le acarició el clítoris. Emma gimió y apoyó la frente en la de Regina. Los dedos acariciaron una, dos, tres veces antes de bajar y penetrar a la mujer. "¡Re-gina!" Desesperada, abrió con brusquedad la pollera de la alcaldesa y se apartó para dejarla deslizarse al piso. De un tirón le arrancó uno de los lados de la tanga dejándolas caer también; deslizó un dedo sobre la abertura y la penetró lentamente, retiró el dedo casi completamente y volvió a penetrar, agregando un segundo dedo. Regina jadeó con desesperación. Los movimientos de ambas eran frenéticos, seguía siendo una lucha, no había ternura, sólo pasión desenfrenada. Regina agregó un tercer dedo y penetró con más fuerza, una y otra y otra vez hasta que Emma alcanzó el orgasmo, Regina la siguió gimiendo sin parar.

Las mujeres se quedaron quietas, con las frentes juntas y los cuerpos pegados, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Emma deslizó la cabeza al costado de la de Regina respirando sobre la oreja de la mujer. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la morocha quien, sin pensar, le dio un suave beso en el cuello a su compañera. Emma suspiró y, con suavidad, comenzó a retirar los dedos de la húmeda cavidad de Regina, pero cuando llegó al final, los volvió a introducir lentamente, con suavidad. La alcaldesa jadeó y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos desde la base del cuello hasta la mandíbula de la rubia y, simultáneamente, retiró los dedos de Emma para comenzar a acariciarle el clítoris en un movimiento circular que le hizo temblar las piernas.

De repente, un humo blanco y violeta envolvió a las mujeres y éstas aparecieron desnudas sobre la cama de Regina, sin preocuparse por el cambio siguieron con lo suyo. Pero lo que había comenzado como una batalla comenzó a ser otra cosa, donde antes había brusquedad ahora sólo había suavidad, donde había urgencia, ahora había calma, lo que no desapareció fue la pasión, la intensidad. Poco a poco, se fue formando un aura alrededor de ambas, la intensidad de la luz, que variaba del blanco al violeta aumentaba al ritmo que crecía el deseo en las mujeres.

Ninguna notó nada extraño, ni siquiera cuando los ojos de ambas adquirieron el mismo color que la luz, mucho menos cuando al besarse, una fuerza de luz multicolor salió expulsada de ambas, alcanzando hasta el último rincón de Storybrooke, chocando contra la barrera mágica que protegía los límites del pueblo, eliminándola.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Corpiño:_**_ sostén_

**_Se la comió / se la come:_**_ como se usa en éste relato significa, vulgarmente: "se la cogió/folló". La frase también se usa vulgarmente para decir que un hombre es gay: "Juancito se la come"._

**_Mala leche:_**_ mala intención. No seas mala leche = no seas mala persona._

**_Pato criollo:_**_ el dicho dice "el pato criollo a cada paso una cagada". Mandarse una cagada: cometer un error, meter la pata._

0-0-0

Dos pares de ojos inmensamente abiertos y dos mandíbulas tocando el suelo es la mejor forma de describir a la morocha y la rubia que se hallaban en la puerta de Mifflin 108. Ruby y Tinkerbell parecían petrificadas con una perpetua expresión de sorpresa, aunque puede que sorpresa no acabara de describir lo que las mujeres sentían ante el espectáculo del que estaban siendo testigos involuntarias.

Regina, siempre impecablemente vestida, estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo, mientras que la blusa de seda gris que llevaba la tenía como una bandolera cruzada al hombro, era evidente que sólo había tenido tiempo de sacar un solo brazo; el corpiño mientras tanto, le colgaba del brazo izquierdo donde la ropa le impedía caer. La mujer estaba contra la pared del hall con Emma pegada a ella y una de sus piernas envolviendo la cintura de su compañera mientras que las manos se hallaban ocupadas en otros menesteres en el cuerpo de la rubia. La rubia tenía las calzas y la ropa interior a mitad de piernas, mientras que la campera y camisa las tenía abiertas pero en su lugar, y las manos… Oh Dios, ninguna de las dos testigos querían pensar demasiado en dónde estaban las manos de las mujeres.

La primera en salir del shock fue Ruby quien sigilosa y rápidamente se acercó a la puerta y la cerró, la mujer apoyó la frente en la madera banca y tras respirar hondo varias veces se dio vuelta para mirar a Tinkerbell. La cara del hada estaba colorada y los ojos los tenía vidriosos, la respiración era agitada y cuando las miradas se encontraron no pudieron evitar soltar unas risitas que ambas intentaron sofocar tapándose la boca con las manos. Como seguían riendo histéricamente emprendieron una rápida huída hacia la vereda.

"¡Dios mío!" Exclamó Ruby trotando al lado de Tinker. "Creo que necesito una bebida bien fuerte y una ducha bien fría. No, olvídate del creo."

"Secundo la moción." Jadeó la rubia.

Ruby frenó de golpe la marcha con una expresión de horror. "¡¿Qué le voy a decir a Snow?!"

Tinkerbell, que había frenado unos pasos más adelante la miró con incredulidad. "No tenés por qué decirle nada. Emma no es una criatura, no tiene por qué darle explicaciones de con quién se acuesta a sus padres, y vos, no tenés por qué andar contando sus cosas."

"Pero Snow es mi amiga… ¡Y Emma se está acostando con la Reina Malvada!"

"¡Hey! Hace mil años que Regina no es la Reina Malvada, es más, si no me equivoco ya le salvó el culo a este pueblo en varias oportunidades bien podrían empezar a respetarla un poco." Bufó la mujer enojada. "Y si no recuerdo mal, Emma también es tu amiga."

La mujer lobo levantó ambas manos delante de su cuerpo. "No, no, si Regina me cae bien, no lo dije con mala leche, me refiero a toda la historia que Snow y ella tienen… no sé cómo lo va a tomar, a pesar de que ahora parecen haber enterrado el hacha de guerra, pero…"

"Como dije, no tenés por qué decirle nada. Que se entere cuando Emma le quiera contar, si es que lo hace. ¡Por favor Red, ni siquiera sabemos si esto es algo más que sexo!"

La mujer respiró hondo. "Está bien, tenés razón…no me corresponde a mi decirle a Snow con quien se acuesta o no su hija, además, Emma me mataría." Comenzó a caminar de nuevo. "Pero tengo que llamarla para decirle que Emma está bien. ¿Por qué me ofrecí? ¡Soy una bocona!"

"Dejá de llorar, mujer." Rió el hada.

"Para vos es fácil decirlo…" Ruby suspiró y sacó el celular del bolsillo. "Mmm…le digo que Emma esquivó la tormenta o lo que fuere, que no se la comió ningún monstruo y que tampoco la mató Regina."

"Nop, no se la comió ningún monstruo, ¡se la comió Regina!" Las mujeres comenzaron a reír histéricamente otra vez.

"Basta, basta." Ruby tomó varias bocanadas de aire para calmarse, una vez logrado y, sin mirar a su compañera, llamó a Snow.

"Snow."

"¿Encontraste a Emma? ¿Está bien?"

"Sí, la encontré y está perfectamente, dejá de preocuparte y andá a dormir."

"¿Sabés si se encontró con Regina?"

"Mmm…seee…ehhh…están... trabajando sus diferencias."

"Está bien, calculo que si Regina no la mató hasta ahora, ya no lo va a hacer. Gracias Ruby, nos vemos mañana."

"Sip, nos vemos."

"¡Yo quiero que alguien me trabaje así las diferencias!" Gritó Tinkerbell

Ruby le pasó un brazo por los hombros riendo. "Vamos al Rabitt Hole, a las dos nos va a venir bien un par de tragos y, andá a saber qué más nos depara la noche, por ahí…" Lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido por una fuerza invisible que golpeó a ambas mujeres en la espalda y las hizo trastabillar. Se miraron boquiabiertas.

"¿Eso fue…?

"¡Síii…!"

0-0-0

Henry no estaba seguro de qué lo había despertado, si el resplandor del día o algún ruido, pero una vez que pudo pensar con claridad decidió que ya era tiempo de volver a casa y ver cómo estaba su madre. Miró la hora, las 6.45, en unos quince minutos Regina ya estaría levantada y, si se apuraba llegaría justo para desayunar. El chico se cambió en cuestión de minutos, medio despertó a Hansel y le dijo que se iba.

Cuando Henry levantó la vista al salir por la puerta quedó boquiabierto. Estaba todo cubierto de blanco, había nieve y hielo en todas las superficies visibles. Se puso la campera que su madre siempre le obligaba a llevar y decidió que lo mejor sería trotar hasta su casa para llegar rápido y evitar el frío, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿Cómo era posible que nevara en ésta época del año? No, no era posible, que él supiera jamás había ocurrido una cosa así… ¿otra vez tendrían que preocuparse por algún tipo de maldición?

La cabeza del adolescente iba a mil por horas y saltaba de una preocupación a otra. Por un lado se preguntaba cómo habría pasado la noche Regina, ¿habría podido descansar o se la habría pasado llorando? O puede que decidiera que lo mejor sería despellejar viva a Emma… No, Henry sabía que su madre no iría por ese camino de nuevo por más tentada que se sintiera, él confiaba ciegamente en Regina. Sonrió al sentir una ola cálida invadir su cuerpo al pensar en cuánto lo amaba su madre, ¿cómo había podido dudar de su amor? La única excusa que podía encontrar era que cuando descubrió que era adoptado perdió la cabeza y que era demasiado chico para pensar con claridad. Si había algo que le costaría perdonarse era haber herido a Regina de la forma en que lo había hecho, Henry había abandonado a la única mujer que nunca lo había abandonado a él, el chico se juró que iba a compensar a Regina por tanto sufrimiento.

Cuando llegó a su casa se sorprendió al ver que no había ningún movimiento, a esta hora Regina ya solía estar en la cocina, cerró la puerta y fue ahí que vio algo en el piso que llamó su atención, cuando se acercó sintió que se le congelaba la sangre. En el suelo, al lado de la pared estaba la pollera de su madre y lo que parecía ser una bombacha rota.

"¡Mamá!" Gritó con pánico. Saliendo del estupor salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, el corazón le latía a mil por horas, subió de a dos y tres escalones por vez, tropezando una o dos veces en su desesperación. Pasó de largo su habitación, pero cambió de opinión, se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos, entró a su cuarto y salió con un bate de béisbol, el trayecto hacía la habitación de Regina se le hizo eterno. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta una duda lo asaltó ¿debía irrumpir a todo trapo o entrar sigilosamente para sorprender al atacante? La indecisión duró unas milésimas de segundos, el chico abrió la puerta con fuerza y sin detenerse llegó a los pies de la cama con el bate suspendido por sobre el hombro derecho. Por segunda vez en el día quedó boquiabierto.

Desnudas, hasta donde las sábanas permitían ver, se encontraban sus madres íntimamente entrelazadas; Regina con la espalda desnuda hasta la cintura, ¡gracias a dios!, tenía medio cuerpo sobre la rubia con la cara escondida en su cuello y una mano sobre… ¡su pecho desnudo! Emma, por su parte, tenía el brazo derecho por sobre los hombros de Regina y la mano izquierda apoyada en su propio estómago.

La visión sólo duró hasta que la puerta golpeó la pared, aunque a Henry le quedaría grabada en la cabeza durante toda su vida, porque en el momento en que el golpe resonó en la habitación se produjo el pandemónium. Regina pegó un salto y quedó parada al lado de la cama con una bola de fuego en la mano lista para lanzar, mientras que Emma imitó en casi todo a su compañera, exceptuando el gritito agudo que se le escapó del susto. Las tres personas se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo de lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Mamá!" Gritó Henry horrorizado, soltó el bate y se tapó los ojos con las manos.

"¡Henry!" Gritaron las mujeres al unísono, agarraron el acolchado para taparse… y ahí comenzó un tironeo entre ambas, que terminó con Regina envuelta en él y Emma en la cama tapada con la sábana hasta el cuello.

Regina, completamente ruborizada, se aclaró la garganta. "Henry… eh…yo…"

"Tienen cinco minutos para cambiarse." Gruñó Henry mientras les daba la espalda. "Las quiero en la sala de estar .Minutos. ¿Está claro?" Silencio. "¿Está claro?" Repitió con más fuerza.

Dos "sí" avergonzados apenas se alcanzaron a oír.

El chico buscó en el suelo el bate, lo levantó y, sin girarse en ningún momento para mirar a sus madres, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando un silencio sepulcral. Tomó aire y, como ido, se dirigió a su habitación para dejar el bate. ¿_Qué mierda está pasando? ¿Acaso acabo de encontrar a mis madres…? ¡Pero si se odian! O por lo menos mamá odia a Emma… ¿o no?_ La cabeza le daba vueltas, no sabía qué les iba a decir cuando bajaran… ¿cómo las iba a mirar a la cara después de lo que había visto? O mejor dicho, de cómo las había visto… Acaba de ver a sus madres… ¡desnudas! Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala de estar, en lugar de sentarse en el sillón, lo hizo en la silla enfrentada a él… quería ver la cara de ambas cuando hablaran.

Henry levantó la cabeza cuando sintió pasos. En su vida había visto a una Regina tan tímida, dubitativa y ruborosa, estos últimos días había observado más facetas de Regina que en los últimos diez años. Emma era otra cuestión, después de todo la mujer no dejaba de ser un pato criollo, así que esta no era y no iba a ser la última vez que la viera con esa timidez avergonzada. Si no estuviera tan confundido y abochornado se habría reído de ellas. Ambas mujeres estaban paradas en la puerta de la sala, una al lado de la otra, y ninguna parecía apurada por entrar; la reina no paraba de juguetear con sus dedos y evitaba a toda costa mirar a Henry a los ojos, Emma tenía la vista baja, pero cada tanto espiaba a su hijo por entre las pestañas mientras pasaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro.

"¿Y bien? ¿Van a entrar o se van a quedar ahí todo el día?" Las mujeres pegaron un salto y se acercaron con rapidez al sofá. Regina se sentó primorosamente, era la imagen misma de una reina, las piernas juntas con las manos sobre el regazo y la espalda recta, lo único que no pegaba con la representación era la cabeza gacha y el jugueteo nervioso de las manos; por supuesto que Emma se zambulló al lado de la Alcaldesa y parecía querer desaparecer en sí misma.

"¿Están saliendo?" Acusó Henry.

"¡No!"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Entonces, ¿desde cuándo hace que se acuestan?"

Regina abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar repitiendo el movimiento un par de veces, pero nunca logró pronunciar una palabra, Emma se puso un tono más oscuro del rojo que venía luciendo… parecía que en cualquier momento iba a autocombustionar. "¡Estoy cansado de que me mientan!" Estalló el adolescente, Regina dijo algo tan bajito que él no alcanzó a oír. "¿Qué?"

La mujer se aclaró la garganta. "Fue la primera vez."

Henry recordó lo que vio al entrar y un pensamiento nada agradable se le cruzó por la cabeza. "Mamá. Mamá, mirame." Regina levantó la vista y la clavó en sus ojos. "¿E-Emma te atacó?"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritó la rubia horrorizada.

"¡No!" Exclamó Regina consternada. "¿Cómo… por qué…?"

"¡¿Qué querés que piense si cuando entro a casa me encuentro con tu pollera tirada y la ropa interior… rota?!" Exclamó el chico entre avergonzado y exaltado.

Ambas mujeres estaban conmocionadas, pero Regina hizo un esfuerzo por intentar explicar la situación a su hijo. "Henry, te pido disculpas por todo lo que tuviste que ver hoy y por haberte asustado de esa forma." Respiró hondo. "Emma y yo no estamos manteniendo una relación… mmm… lo de anoche fue algo… que no se va a volver a repetir." Emma la miró. "Mmm… la ropa fue… ehhhnn…uhm m-mmomento de pasión." Terminó casi susurrando.

"Si no están saliendo y no piensan salir, ¿por qué… por qué…?" El chico no sabía cómo terminar la pregunta.

Emma tomó aire. "Lo de anoche nos sorprendió a nosotras también, chico. No creo que podamos explicártelo porque no podemos explicárnoslo a nosotras, todavía. No… no hubo tiempo…"

"Pero te prometemos que una vez que Miss. Swan y yo… mmm… cuando tengamos algo que decirte lo haremos." Regina estaba extrañamente inarticulada.

"¿De verdad, mamá? ¿Pasaste la noche cogiendo con Emma y le vas a decir Miss Swan?"

"¡Henry, la boca!" La mujer no podía estar más abochornada. Y horrorizada.

La rubia se pasó la mano por la cara para ocultar una sonrisa. Henry se encogió de hombros. "¿Preferirías que diga que pasaste la noche haciendo el amor? Porque por lo que me acaban de decir no sería correcto… ¡Ya sé! Pasaste la noche fornicando c…"

"Ya está bien, Henry." Dijo la Rubia con firmeza. "Tu mamá y yo entendemos que estés molesto, pero todo tiene un límite, no te olvides que estás hablando con tus madres, bajá el tono." Emma recordó las palabras de Regina cuando la defendió del chico el día anterior. "Te pedimos disculpas por el trauma que te hayamos creado, pero eso no te da derecho a faltarnos el respeto, puede que todo sea confuso para vos, pero entendé que para nosotras también lo es." Cuando vio que Henry iba a interrumpir levantó una mano. "Lo es, chico. Lo de anoche no fue algo planeado, pasó y ahora tenemos que lidiar con las consecuencias. Ambas lamentamos que te veas metido en el medio." Regina la estaba mirando con una mezcla de admiración y sorpresa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando. Henry las observó con expresión calculadora. "Quiero que sepan que mi enojo fue, por un lado, por el susto que me llevé pensando que alguien había atacado a mamá; y por el otro, porque creí que me habían estado mintiendo." Las mujeres asintieron comprensivas, Henry continuó con una sonrisa pícara. "No me molestaría para nada si quieren continuar con… lo que sea que haya entre ustedes, mientras yo no tenga que presenciar más desnudez." Las mujeres lo miraron boquiabiertas, el chico les guiñó un ojo. "Voy a darme una ducha, ma. Tengo hambre, ¿podemos desayunar cuando termine?"

Regina, nuevamente sin palabras, sólo pudo asentir.

0-0-0

"Regina, en cuanto a lo de anoche…" Comenzó Emma.

"No hace falta decir nada, Miss Swan." Cortó la mujer. "Nos dejamos llevar por la furia del momento, fue un error que no se va a volver a repetir, estoy segura que va a coincidir conmigo."

Emma abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue nuevamente interrumpida, esta vez por el timbre de calle. Regina no se esperaba ver a David, con Neal, del otro lado cuando abrió la puerta. _¿Estará buscando a Emma? ¡Noo, nunca la buscaría acá! No seas perseguida Regina, nadie sospecharía lo que pasó anoche contra esa pared…o en la cama… _"David." Regina se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, no sin antes hacer desaparecer, con un movimiento de mano, la ropa incriminatoria del piso.

"Regina, ¿se puede saber dónde estabas? Estoy intentando localizarte desde anoche." En cuanto Neal vio a Regina abrió los ojos emocionado y comenzó a patalear como loco, la mujer sonrió encantada y lo tomó en brazos.

"¡Hola hermoso! ¿Viniste a visitar a la tía Regina? ¿Sí? ¡Sí!" Le hablaba con suavidad al bebé mientras le daba besitos en toda la cara, la mirada de la criatura era de absoluta adoración, David sonrió con ternura y algo de ironía ante la imagen de la temida ex Reina malvada y alcaldesa toda ternura con su hijo, cuando levantó la vista vio a Emma apoyada en la puerta de la sala mirando a su hermano y a Regina embobada.

"¡Emma! ¡Por fin! ¿Acaso desaparecieron juntas? Estuvimos llamando casi toda la noche con tu madre y nos fue imposible localizarlas."

Regina escondió la cara en la pancita de la criatura tratando de ocultar su rubor, Emma tragó con dificultad y sonrió débilmente al hombre. "Regina y yo teníamos que hablar de algunas cosas, así que apagué el celular para evitar interrupciones." Musitó la mujer. David miró a Regina sabiendo que ella nunca apagaba su celular.

"Me quedé sin batería." Charming la miró con sospecha. "Después de todo lo que pasó en la fiesta lo último que se me cruzó por la cabeza fue cargar el teléfono_." ¡Qué bien, ahora usás la pérdida de tu alma gemela como excusa para evitar que el principito se entere que pasaste la noche revolcándote en la cama con su hija! – Envidiosa. - ¿El sexo espectacular te volvió idiota? ¡Somos la misma persona!_

El hombre carraspeó incómodo. "Bueno, como habrán visto hay mucho para hacer y tenemos muchas cosas que decidir." Al ver que ambas mujeres lo miraban inquisitivamente, exclamó: "¡¿Pero pasaron la noche en un termo?! ¿Ninguna se asomó a una ventana?"

Regina pasó por al lado del hombre y abrió la puerta. "¿Pero qué…?" Emma se le paró detrás.

"¡Hijo de puta!" El hecho de que Regina no dijera nada ante el exabrupto de la mujer hablaba a las claras de su sorpresa ante el panorama que tenía frente a sí. "David, ¿qué mierda está pasando?"

Regina comentó que lo mejor era seguir con la conversación en la cocina, así que mientras ella preparaba el desayuno David las puso al día de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Entre los tres coincidieron en que no podían confiar completamente en todo lo dicho por Leroy y que iban a tener que salir a recorrer el bosque para buscar rastros del atacante. Emma apuntó que con el hielo y la nieve había muy pocas chances de encontrar algo, pero que no quedaba otro camino por ahora.

"Ese es otro de los motivos por los que tenemos que hablar, Regina." La mujer miró por sobre su hombro a David y arqueó una ceja. "Desde que volvimos del Bosque Encantado soy el único integrante del cuerpo policial, mientras Zelena se mantuvo en las sombras no fue un gran problema, cuando atacó ya estaba Emma y junto a Hook, Robin y vos nos las arreglamos, pero hay que regularizar esto, es evidente que en Storybrooke la tranquilidad no dura mucho."

"Decí de una vez lo que tenés en mente, Charming."

El hombre tomó aire y le guiñó el ojo a su hija. "En primer lugar, me gustaría saber cómo está la cuestión del Sheriff, ¿soy yo o cuando se rompió la maldición volvió a ser Emma? Y en segundo lugar necesitamos más personal, si el Sheriff soy yo me gustaría tomar como ayudante a Emma y a Robin…"

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

El hombre quedó azorado, ya que no fue Regina quien puso el grito en el cielo sino Emma, quien lo miraba furiosa…

"¿Se puede saber en qué mierda estás pensando, David?" Gruñó la rubia. "¿Cómo se te ocurre proponer a Hood…?"

"Me parece bien, Charming." Interrumpió la Alcaldesa, haciendo que padre e hija la miraran con sorpresa. "Al romperse la maldición Emma es el Sheriff en funciones, así que vos serías uno de los ayudantes si aceptás." Sin dejar de cocinar Regina continuó hablando. "Robin es una buena elección, además va a venir muy bien con el conocimiento que tiene del bosque o de los bosques en general."

"Pero…"

"Sin peros, Miss Swan. No es a Robin a quien yo debiera objetar." Amenazó la mujer.

"Ok. Entonces a partir de ahora es Emma la que comienza a dirigir esto, igual me parece que en casos especiales, como este, deberíamos tomar ayudantes a tiempo parcial… Podríamos hablar con Ruby, el pequeño John, Hook…"

"¡De ninguna manera! Ese sucio pirata no va a obtener ningún puesto dentro de mi administración." Afirmó con una frialdad amenazadora.

"Pero…" Intentó apuntar Charming.

"No hay pero que valga. Puede que ustedes los Charmings estén muy enamorados de ese manco asqueroso y estén dispuestos a hacer la vista gorda, pero yo no me olvido que él trabajó codo a codo con mi madre, que me entregó a Mendel para que me torturara y que se robó la habichuela mágica." Emma no abrió la boca, así que David decidió dejar las cosas así. "Que quede muy claro que mientras estén en horario laboral no lo quiero rondando." Aunque habló en plural era obvio a quién iba dirigida la advertencia. "Fuera trabajo pueden acostarse con quien quieran." Charming se movió incómodo mirando de reojo a su hija.

"¡Buenísimo! ¡Así tiene tiempo para mí!" Exclamó Henry entrando a la cocina, Regina lo miró descorazonada mientras que Emma parecía querer desaparecer. "¡El tipo es simpático! Cuando hizo de niñera me enseñó a hacer trampas con los dados, ¡estuvo genial si hasta me dio unos dados cargados! Seguro que me enseña algunos trucos con cartas también, dijo que era una buena forma de ganar dinero…" Regina lo miró horrorizada y furiosa en partes iguales, su abuelo pestañaba sin parar y Emma, parecía cada vez más encogida.

"¡Te prohíbo acercarte a ese mugroso pirata de cuarta!" La voz de Regina era toda Reina Malvada, destilaba peligro. Clavó la mirada en Emma. "Te hago absolutamente responsable de lo que esa lástima de hombre enseñe a mi hijo, no me importa si te casás con él y tenés cinco piratitas, pero no lo quiero cerca de Henry, ¿está claro?" Emma tragó saliva y asintió. _¿En qué estaría pensando Hook para enseñarle a Henry esos trucos? ¿Acaso no sabía que Regina lo iba a despellejar si se enteraba? No se podía confiar en el razonamiento de ese hombre._

Henry bajó la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa. ¡_Genial, esto va a ser muy divertido! Voy a tener que asegurarme que el tipo no pueda acercarse a Emma cosa que ella y mamá puedan tener más tiempo a solas. Ahora que sé que hay algo entre ellas, ¡ni loco dejo que el pirata interfiera! ¡Operación Cisne Oscuro en marcha! _


	7. Chapter 7

La mañana transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad una vez que Regina dejó en claro que Hook no iba a participar en nada que tuviera que ver con asuntos oficiales y, mucho más, al asegurarse que no iba a poder acercarse ni a la sombra de Henry vista desde la ciudad vecina. _Si ese idiota cree que por acostarse con la salvadora va a corromper a mi hijo está terriblemente equivocado. ¡Antes lo mato con mis propias manos y al diablo con todo!_

Como era domingo, la reunión se hizo en casa de Regina, donde decidieron juntar a los posibles ayudantes, así que para media mañana ya estaban casi todos los elegidos por los Charming y la Alcaldesa. La primera en llegar fue Ruby quien desde el viernes, tras una reunión oficial con Regina, era la nueva Guardabosque de Storybrooke. Minutos más tarde, un dubitativo Robin Hood fue recibido por una Regina imperturbable que lo hizo pasar con fría amabilidad al estudio. La última persona en llegar fue Tinkerbell, la elegida de la Alcaldesa.

Sorpresivamente, Robin decidió rechazar el puesto de ayudante de Sheriff y solicitar el de ayudante de Ruby sin que nadie se opusiera. A continuación, se debatió si los guardabosques deberían depender directamente de la Alcaldesa o del Departamento de policía, finalmente, se decidió que debían depender de la oficina del Alcalde, pero que en caso de necesidad trabajarían junto al Sheriff, siendo éste quien impartiera las órdenes.

Tinkerbell aceptó gustosa el trabajo de ayudante, ya que bajo ningún punto de vista pensaba encerrarse en el convento con las hadas. Más aún después de la noche que había pasado con Ruby tras la sesión gratuita de porno que Regina y Emma les habían regalado la noche anterior. Y no es que ella quisiera tener una relación con la mujer lobo, nada que ver, pero ambas decidieron que bien podrían ser amigas con derecho a roce cuando tuvieran ganas de un poco de sexo y diversión.

Una vez cubierto los puestos, Regina extendió un mapa del pueblo sobre la mesa para empezar a organizar la búsqueda del supuesto Yeti. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo cuando Emma impartió la orden de que nadie, por ningún motivo, se interne solo en el bosque. En caso que una persona debiera hacerlo, debería avisar a alguno de los presentes y esperar a que llegue, para de esta forma evitar quedar en inferioridad de condiciones frente a un posible ser mágico. Regina se comprometió a comprar y repartir Handies para que todos puedan estar en contacto en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

Impartidas las órdenes, todos empezaron a levantarse para comenzar inmediatamente con su parte del trabajo, salvo Robin, quien se acercó a Regina y le pidió hablar. Regina aceptó y le indicó que la espere en la sala de estar, todo esto bajo la atenta y desconfiada mirada de Emma, quien se quedó firmemente sentada en la silla con los brazos cruzados y una expresión terca en el rostro.

"¿Se le olvidó algo, Sheriff?" Inquirió Regina con frialdad.

"Me parece que tenemos cosas para hablar, Regina."

"Le parece mal, Miss Swan. Le voy a pedir que vaya a cumplir con sus obligaciones."

Emma se levantó de la silla y se acercó a zancadas hasta pararse a centímetros de Regina. "Esto no termina acá, Regina. Vamos a hablar, si no hoy, mañana o pasado, pero lo vamos a hacer." La mujer se giró hacia la salida, pero se detuvo al lado de la Alcaldesa y le preguntó en voz baja. "¿Querés que me lleve a Robin con alguna excusa?" Regina tragó saliva y negó levemente con la cabeza.

0-0-0

Regina se acercó a la sillita de manos donde un Neal ensimismado con sus manos reposaba haciendo ruiditos con la boca, cuando vio a la mujer abrió los ojos excitado y comenzó a agitar sus extremidades. La morocha sonrió encantada con la reacción que tenía el bebé cada vez que la veía, no dejaba lugar a dudas que la adoraba y ella no podía negar que una pequeña parte de su alegría se debía saber de quién era hijo la criatura. El pequeño Charming prefería a la Reina Malvada antes que a su encantadora familia. Porque la verdad sea dicha, por más que la relación con Snow esté en una etapa amigable, Regina seguía disfrutando de este tipo de cosas. La Reina Malvada siempre viviría en un rinconcito de Regina.

La Alcaldesa con su carga en la mano se dirigió con la cabeza bien alta hacia la sala donde la esperaba el hombre con el que había estado ahí de tener una nueva chance de… _Basta Regina, dejá de llorar como una criatura a la que le robaron un caramelo. Si no es él será otro, ya es hora que dejes de idealizar lo que no fue, si hay algo que caracteriza a este mundo es la multiplicidad y abundancia de relaciones que una persona puede tener, así que borrón y cuenta nueva. El único hombre que necesitas en tu vida es Henry. Y al pequeño Neal. _Esa criatura se había escurrido entre sus defensas y se le había metido en el corazón.

Robin la esperaba sentado en el sofá, pero se levantó en cuanto la oyó entrar, mirándola con una mezcla de incomodidad, miedo y tristeza. Regina siguió caminando sin decir palabra y, en lugar de sentarse junto a él, lo hizo en el sillón que había ocupado su hijo a la mañana cuando interrogó a sus madres… _Mejor no vayas por ese camino, éste no es el mejor momento para ponerte a pensar en lo desencadenó la charla con Henry._

Locksley se sorprendió por la elección de lugar, pero entendió que ya no estaban en la misma situación que antes… "Regina, antes que nada quería disculparme por haberte dejado sin más…"

"No digas pavadas, Robin." Lo interrumpió con suavidad, por más que quisiera no podía tratarlo mal, aunque cierta parte irracional vestigio su lado malvado seguro, le tuviera cierto resentimiento por no haberla elegido a ella. "Acababas de reencontrarte con tu mujer después de años de considerarla muerta…no había otra reacción posible."

El hombre suspiró. "Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, nunca imaginé que Marian volvería de entre los muertos, puede que lo soñara y lo deseara, pero todos sabemos que eso no ocurre en la vida real." Robin se refregó la cara con las manos. "Esto fue… ¡asombroso! Regina… yo estaba totalmente listo para rehacer mi vida con vos, lo que hablamos esa noche fue cierto, pero…"

"No necesitás explicarlo, Robin." Hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano. "Si en lugar de Marian hubiera vuelto Daniel, no habría dudado ni un segundo en arrojarme a sus brazos." La mujer suspiró. "Sos un buen hombre y la verdad es que me alegro de que tengas esta nueva oportunidad con tu amor verdadero, con la madre de ese hijo maravilloso que tenés. No voy a negar que estoy triste por haber perdido una nueva oportunidad de formar una pareja, pero realmente me alegro por vos, Robin." Regina se encogió de hombros. "Nuestra verdadera oportunidad fue de la que yo huí hace años, en ése momento éramos almas gemelas. Recuerdo que Tinker me dijo lo egoísta que era por haberte arruinado la vida no entrar a la taberna, pero Robin es evidente que no fue así, vos encontraste a Marian y fuiste feliz." Lo miró a los ojos con intensidad. "Nunca supe que yo había sido responsable de su muerte, Robin…yo…"

"No Regina, eso está en el pasado, sé que ya no sos esa mujer, aunque puede que a Marian le lleve un tiempo verlo así, pero lo hará." El hombre se acercó al borde del sofá para estirarse y tomar las manos de la mujer. "Y cuando eso pase me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, te aprecio mucho, Regina y Roland te adora."

La Alcaldesa le sonrió con tristeza y le apretó la mano, desvió la mirada hacia el bebé que tenía a su lado y le acomodó la ropa para evitar que Robin le viera los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando se recuperó levantó la vista y le respondió. "A mí también me gustaría, Robin."

0-0-0

Era medio día cuando Emma entró a Granny's, recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta hallar a Ruby sentada en una de las mesas, se acercó con andar firme y se sentó frente a ella.

"Bueno, contame como es que desaparecés por un año y de golpe sos la Guardabosques de Storybrooke." Espetó Emma con una sonrisa.

Ruby rió con ganas. "Después de que rompiste la maldición, la primera, decidí aprovechar la oportunidad que me había dado Regina…" Se interrumpió al ver la confusión en la cara de su amiga. "El traernos a este mundo fue un gran avance, Emma, en el Bosque Encantado yo no sólo era un monstruo, también era una plebeya que no tenía muchas chances de avanzar. Más allá de que mi posición era muy buena por ser amiga de Snow, la situación de la plebe y más de las mujeres no es lo que se dice ideal, si de libre albedrío hablamos. Acá las cosas son distintas, por lo menos lo fueron cuando se terminó la maldición, digamos que me desperté y decidí hacer algo con mi vida, cuando le conté a la abuela que quería estudiar…" La mujer revoleó los ojos con exasperación.

"No se entusiasmó mucho, ¿no?" Sonrió Emma.

"¡Qué va! Para ella soy su sucesora acá, pero finalmente entendió que no era lo que yo quería y hasta me ayudó muchísimo, así que me anoté para estudiar online hasta que el año pasado, puede ir a hacer una pasantía y cerrar otras cuestiones en Boston, recibirme y… ¡acá estoy!"

"¿Cómo hiciste para salir de Storybrooke sin perder la memoria?"

"Ahí es donde recibí la ayuda de la abuela, aparentemente, Rumpelstiltskin le debía un favor y la abuela decidió cobrarlo. Así que el Oscuro encantó un anillo que no debía sacarme ni para bañarme y ¡voilà!" Cuando vio que la rubia abría la boca se adelantó. "No tengo idea, la vieja no quiso largar prenda."

Vino la moza a tomar el pedido y cuando se fue Emma le preguntó cómo había conseguido que Regina creara el puesto para ella.

"Aunque no lo creas, no hizo falta convencerla ni amenazarla, pedí una reunión, hice toda una presentación que no dejaba nada al azar, estaba lista para cualquier pregunta que me lanzara, pero en cuanto terminé de hablar me dijo le parecía una excelente idea y que yo era la persona ideal para el trabajo." La morocha giñó un ojo. "Casi me trago la lengua de la sorpresa."

"Me imagino que sí." Rió la Sheriff. "Igual no entiendo la actitud de Regina, ¿se traerá algo entre manos? Nunca hace las cosas fáciles para nadie…"

"No Emma, Regina ya no es esa mujer y la verdad es que me extraña que tengas esta actitud y hables mal de ella después de todo lo que hizo para ser una mejor persona. Te dio una vida feliz con Henry y todos sabemos lo que él significa para ella; defendió a tu madre de su hermana, y no hay dudas de lo que eso solo significa; salvó la vida de tu hermano y de todo Storybrooke. Y vos querés llevarte a Henry a Nueva york…"

"Lo quería llevar, este no era un lugar seguro…"

"No me vengas con eso. Lo último que tenías en mente era el bienestar de Henry, siendo que él te dejó bien en claro que quería quedarse en Storybrooke con su familia." Ruby se veía molesta y dolida. "Cuando me fui dejé a una Emma Swan solidaria, justa, que veía los grises, que defendía a la madre de su hijo contra todo y contra todos porque sabía para haber criado a semejante chico había algo más en ella que maldad. La Emma Swan que enamoró a Storybrooke creía en las segundas oportunidades y no dejaba que nadie le dijera qué hacer o quién era." La chica miró fijamente al Sheriff. "¿No fuiste vos la que le dijiste a Ella que la gente te va a decir quién sos todo el tiempo, pero que una tiene que devolverle el golpe y decir 'no, ésta es quién soy?' Te quiero Emma, pero no estoy segura de que me guste esta mujer egoísta y manipulable con la que me encontré al volver."

0-0-0

Emma salió de Granny con la cabeza a punto de explotar. Todo lo que le había dicho Ruby se repetía una y otra y otra vez como disco rayado, pero a esto se sumaba lo que ya le había gritado Henry días atrás, su mejor amiga y su hijo consideraban que había cambiado tanto como para hacerla a un lado. La historia de su vida, no era suficiente para nadie, estaba bien por un tiempo, pero después empezaban a conocerla y la devolvían… _No Emma, estás entendiendo todo mal. Estás mezclando tus traumas de la niñez con esto y no tiene nada que ver, por lo menos en lo que atañe a Henry y a Ruby. Tenés que dejar intentar ser alguien que no sos para contentar a otros, tanto tu hijo como Ruby quisieron a la Emma Swan a la que le importaba un pito lo que los demás pensaran de ella. – Ruby tal vez, pero Henry amaba a una heroína que sólo existía en su cabeza y que cuando vio que sólo era humana le dio vuelta la cara para correr a los brazos de su "verdadera madre". – Henry te ama, pero es un chico que tiende a ver las cosas en blanco y negro, además está entrando a la adolescencia, es la etapa en la que va a ver todos y cada unos de tus defectos y te los va a echar en cara. _

La mujer suspiró. Como iba con la cabeza gacha nunca vio al hombre que se le acercó por atrás y la arrastró a la parte trasera de Granny's. Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando se dio cuenta que era Hook. "Te extrañé, Swan." Espetó el pirata para pasar a besarla mientras la apretaba contra la pared.

Emma se dejó besar, primero porque la había tomado por sorpresa y segundo porque sentía una pasividad alarmante, estaba cansada. Nunca era suficiente para nadie, todos querían que fuera otra persona. Sus padres querían una princesa de cuento de hadas que usara vestidos primorosos que se casara con el príncipe azul que ellos le eligieran y si le sobraba tiempo, que fuera la salvadora por la que habían sacrificado el criarla, todo esto sin perder la femineidad. Su hijo quería una heroína que nunca cometiera errores y que le diera el gusto en todo, el papel de madre no era el que él esperaba que ella cumpliera a menos que fuera la madre divertida que no pusiera límites. El maldito pueblo quería una Salvadora, una heredera creada a imagen y semejanza de sus padres. Y Killian… Killian quería a la mujer que le había dicho que no una y otra vez Killian quería una recompensa por el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer al dar su amado barco.

Emma intuía que lo que Hook sentía por ella no sólo era lujuria, también comprendía que para él era una especie de objeto. Sabía que por más que lo intentara, nunca podría darle al pirata algo significativo, sabía que había dejado que las cosas con Killian se le fueran de las manos porque se había sentido elegida, nunca nadie la había elegido. ¿En qué momento había perdido el amor propio? ¿Cuándo se convirtió en esta mujer insegura que aceptaba a un hombre que no ama porque cree que no merece nada mejor? Emma se convirtió en una mujer egoísta, temerosa y pasiva que aceptaba cosas que en su vida habría permitido.

La mujer sabía que no podía darle a Killian lo qué él quería ni a nivel emocional o sexual y la prueba estaba en que mientras el tipo le metía la lengua hasta la garganta desde hacía andá a saber cuánto, ella tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Mientras que anoche con Regina, no había podido dejar de pensar y sentirla a ella.

Emma giró al pirata y se lo sacó de encima. "Tenemos que hablar, Killian." Hook la miró con el seño fruncido, todo el mundo sabía que esas palabras no auguraban nada bueno. El hombre levanto las manos, mejor dicho las manos y el gancho, como intentando frenar lo que venía.

"Emma linda…"

"No Killian, ya es hora de que me escuches, pero que me escuches de verdad." Lo interrumpió. "Antes que nada quiero pedirte perdón, no tendría que haberte hecho creer algo que no era… No, te dije que me escucharas." Dijo Emma con firmeza y algo de enojo cuando el pirata abrió la boca para protestar. "Te quiero, pero no de la forma en que vos querés o merecés, te quiero como amigo o como compañero de aventuras, sos divertido, en cierta forma. Pero eso es lo máximo que vas a obtener de mi."

"Por favor, Emma. No te mientas, sé que estás asustada por lo que te hago sentir, pero te aseguro que está bien, vos y yo, somos magia."

"No Hook, te aseguro que no tengo miedo de nada de lo que me hagas sentir porque…" la mujer suspiró porque se dio cuenta que iba a tener que ser dura, "lo cierto es que no siento nada con vos o por vos. Puede que antes creyera que era suficiente o que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero lo cierto es que ni es suficiente como para hacerme olvidar del mundo a mí alrededor ni te debo nada, no tengo porqué regalarme."

"Pero, pero… ¡Emma, di mi barco por vos!" Gimoteó el hombre.

"Y te lo agradezco, pero es algo que hiciste porque así lo quisiste, yo no te pedí que hicieras nada y tendrías que entender que no soy una mercancía que se compra o se vende. El amor no se puede comprar, Killian, aunque sé que en algún momento me quise olvidar convenientemente de eso."

"Es porque no creés que pueda protegerte, ¿no?" Preguntó con desesperación. Sacó una pistola de entre su ropa. "¿Ves? Tengo con qué, amor. ¡No tenés nada que temer!" Emma no entendía de qué diablos estaba hablando el pirata.

"¡Hook, basta! Vos y yo nunca va a pasar, no quiero que me sigas y menos que continúes con esta actitud de zarandearme cuando te parece conveniente, si lo volvés a hacer te voy a dar un puñetazo en la cara."

La mujer se fue dejando tras de sí a un hombre totalmente derrumbado.

0-0-0

Elsa no había pasado ni un día encerrada y ya estaba que caminaba por las paredes. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a estar encerrada, después de todo pasó casi toda su infancia y adolescencia en una habitación, pero la diferencia era que allí tenía libros para distraerse. En este castillo no tenía absolutamente nada, la comida no era un problema porque salía a cazar o pescar, siempre teniendo cuidado de no ser vista, pero no tenía nada para hacer el resto del tiempo.

La mujer se salió a la entrada de su casa y decidió acostarse en el suelo y mirar el cielo, si fuera de noche buscaría figuras en las estrellas, pero las nubes le servirían igual. Esto le trajo a la memoria a la persona que le había enseñado a divertirse de esta forma…

_El día que la hechicera le contó la historia la idea se formó en su cabeza, ella no pertenecía a Arendelle y de todas formas allí nadie la quería, exceptuando a Anna, pero no era justo que la chica tuviera que llevar su carga. Después de lo que se había enterad sabía que más justo y lo mejor sería abdicar a favor de su hermana y de Kristoff, ellos serían buenos monarcas. Normales._

_La joven tardó un mes en preparar todo en el más absoluto de los secretos, sólo su consejero privado sabía y la ayudó a no dejar cabos sueltos, el hombre sólo había accedido cuando Elsa le contó lo que la hechicera le había relatado. Cuando ya no quedaba nada por hacer, la joven se despidió de su hermana, aunque ésta no supiera que se trataba de una despedida. Elsa le dijo que tenía que salir de viaje para arreglar unos contratos comerciales para el reino y que por ese motivo ella debía firmar como soberana provisoria. La mujer conocía a su hermana y sabía que la chica no iba a leer lo que estaba firmando, su consejero, una vez que Elsa estuviera fuera de alcance, le explicaría a Anna que los papeles firmados eran los de su coronación._

_Elsa se internó en el bosque y una vez que estuvo a una distancia aceptable, se concentró en la persona que quería encontrar recitando el hechizo que le enseñó la bruja, lanzó una de las habichuelas que le dio y cuando se abrió el portal, se lanzó sin dudarlo._

_La chica perdió la noción del tiempo de su cuerpo, de todo lo que había a su alrededor, pareció caer en un torbellino que la sacudió por lo que parecieron horas, pero que sólo fueron segundos. Cuando creyó que ya no iba a poder aguantar más, se estrelló contra algo relativamente sólido, alcanzó a ver a un caballero luchando a punta de espadas contra dos hombres antes de que todo se volviera oscuro._

_Cuando volvió en sí, la luz era cegadora la encegueció, intentó incorporarse, pero un dolor agudo en las costillas se lo impidió y la hizo gemir. "No intentes moverte, creo que tienes rota un par de costillas." Elsa se giró hacia la voz. Era el guerrero que vio antes de desmayarse._

_"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?" El hombre se acercó, llevaba un casco que no permitía ver su rostro._

_"Estás en el Bosque Encantado. Anoche, mientras me enfrentaba a tres malhechores caíste del cielo o de un árbol y aplastaste a uno, así que te agradezco la ayuda. ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

_"Elsa." La chica miró a su acompañante y repitió. "¿Quién eres?"_

_El caballero se sacó el casco. "Mi nombre es Mulán."_

_"Eres… ¡eres una mujer!" Exclamó Elsa con incredulidad. Mulán le sonrió de oreja a oreja. _


	8. Chapter 8

El lunes a las diez de la mañana los ciudadanos de Storybrooke estaban citados en la Alcaldía para enterarse de la situación complicada en la que nuevamente se hallaba la ciudad. Regina y Emma, al ser las autoridades de más alto rango, iban a ser quienes estuvieran a cargo de dar la información necesaria e impartir las órdenes correspondientes.

La Alcaldesa se estaba dirigiendo al estrado cuando vio que Archie estaba por sentarse al lado de Gepetto, le hizo un gesto con la mano para llamarle la atención y se juntaron en un rincón. "Dr. Hooper." Saludó la mujer con una inclinación de cabeza.

"Buenos días, Sra. Alcaldesa."

"Dr. Henry y yo hemos decidido que nos vendrían bien tener una sesiones de terapia juntos para… ayudarnos a resolver ciertas cuestiones y así mejorar nuestra relación." Informó la mujer de corrido y casi sin respirar.

Archie sonrió encantado y, sin perder tiempo, arregló con la Alcaldesa el día y horario de la sesión. Una vez decidido todo Regina se acercó al estrado y aguardó sentada en una de las dos silla que había detrás de la tarima. La mujer miró hacia la izquierda y vio que David y Robin ya ocupaban dos de las cuatro sillas, era de esperar que Ruby, Tinker y Emma fueran las últimas en llegar, pensó revoleando los ojos.

Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando, que Regina recordara era la primera vez que la alcaldía estaba tan llena para una asamblea. Ruby y Tinker llegaron apuradas y se acomodaron al lado de Locksley y Charming, pero de Emma aún no había señales. Regina estaba a punto de aparecerse en el departamento de los Charmings y arrastrar a la mujer de los pelos a la reunión cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza y una Sheriff sin aire entró a las corridas.

"Perdón, perdón." Jadeó al llegar junto a Regina, quien le lanzó una mirada incendiaria y se levantó para dar inicio a la reunión.

La Alcaldesa encendió el micrófono y le dio unos golpecitos con el dedo para asegurarse que funcionara. "Buenos días," saludó para llamar la atención de los ciudadanos, "como bien saben el sábado fue atacado Gruñón o Leroy o como quieran llamarlo." Ante esto Emma revoleó los ojos. "Ya fueron tomadas las medidas necesarias para encontrar a la persona responsable y…"

"¿Persona? ¿Qué persona? Gruñón aseguró que fue un monstruo enorme y azul…" gritó una mujer.

"¡Sí con unos dientes enormes, cuernos y largaba hielo por la boca!" Acotó Doc.

"¡Silencio!" Exclamó Regina con su mejor voz de Reina Malvada. "Eso no fue confirmado y hasta no hacerlo les pido que dejen de inventar y desperdigar rumores. Lo que sabemos con certeza es que Leroy fue atacado y que Storybrooke está bajo una especie tormenta de nieve, desde la Alcaldía se comenzaron a realizar las acciones de urgencia que se implementan en caso de grandes tormentas y en el día en ayer nos reunimos con el departamento de policía para comenzar con los operativos de seguridad. La Sheriff Swan va a explicarles las medidas de protección que deberán adoptar para evitar inconvenientes." Regina hizo una pausa. "Pero antes de cederle el micrófono a Miss Swan, quiero informarles que se creó un nuevo departamento que depende de la alcaldía, es el Departamento de Flora y Fauna, el mismo estará a cargo de la Srta. Red Lucas." El público estalló en vítores y aplausos, cuando el ruido cedió, Regina continuó hablando. "Y aprovechando que casi todo el pueblo está acá les hago saber que una vez que resolvamos este nuevo… inconveniente, haré un llamado a elecciones…" Las voces estallaron. Alegría, sorpresa, horror en algunos casos. "¡Silencio! Sheriff Swan, el micrófono es suyo."

Decir que Emma estaba asombrada era poco, estaba horrorizada, la rubia creía firmemente que nadie, salvo Regina, estaba capacitado para llevar adelante la función de Alcalde. "¿Estás loca?" Le susurró cuando Regina llegó a su silla, obviamente la mujer la ignoró olímpicamente. "Regina, ¿en qué diablos estás pensando? ¡No puedes dejar la alcaldía!"

"Miss Swan, no se meta en lo que no le corresponde. Haga el favor de dirigirse a sus conciudadanos." Emma sabía que este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacer entrar en razones a la mujer, ¡pero no pensaba dejar el asunto así! ¡Cuando termine esta maldita reunión me va a escuchar! ¿Cómo se le ocurre llamar a elecciones? Ella es LA Alcaldesa. Ella es MI Alcaldesa.- ¿Qué mierda estás pensando, mujer? ¿Acaso estás drogada?

La Sheriff se acercó al micrófono y se aclaró la garganta. "Como dijo la Sra. Alcaldesa, antes de tirar la bomba de las elecciones," ¡ya deja el tema, Swan! "necesitamos que eviten salir de sus casas lo más que puedan, no sólo por el peligro de ataque, sino también por la ola polar que estamos sufriendo, pero más que nada les solicitamos que no se acerquen al bosque, es casi seguro que quien atacó a Leroy se maneja en esa zona. Necesitamos que estén en máxima alerta e informen sobre cualquier cosa que les llame la atención. Obviamente, el primer lugar al que deben comunicarse es a la comisaría, la Alcaldesa ya se está encargando de contratar a dos personas que estarán encargadas de tomar los llamados que ingresen en cualquier horario, a su vez, pueden acercarse a cualquiera de las personas responsables, es decir: Regina, David, Ruby, Tink, Robin y yo. Eso es todo." Regina se paró a su lado.

"Muy bien, pueden retirarse." Anunció la morocha al ver que nadie se movía de su lugar.

"Regina, tenemos que hablar."

"Ya le dije que no tenemos nada que hablar, Miss Swan."

"Sí, tenemos que hablar de Henry y cómo vamos a organizar su custodia, además de ponernos de acuerdo para hacer un frente común para evitar que nos siga chantajeando emocionalmente. Son tus palabras, más o menos." Regina abrió la boca, pero Emma la interrumpió. "No, sabés que no podemos seguir estirando la cuestión, el chico está casi en la adolescencia, si no le ponemos un freno ahora se nos va a escapar de las manos."

"Muy bien, vayamos a mi oficina."

0-0-0

Regina y Emma tardaron bastante en poder llegar a la oficina de la primera ya que todo el mundo parecía querer comentar algo con ellas. Por primera vez, la alcaldesa fue la más solicitada, para su tremenda sorpresa fue mucha la gente que se le acercó para comentarle que le parecía una pena que dejara el puesto o para requerirle que se postulase como candidata. Hasta que por fin lograron escabullirse.

Regina le preguntó a la rubia si quería algo de tomar, pero como no quiso nada le indicó que se sentara en el sofá, mientras que ella se ubicó justo enfrente. Las mujeres evitaban a toda costa hacer contacto visual, ambas tenían muy presente la noche anterior y, mientras que Regina no quería bajo ningún motivo sacar el tema, Emma no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, sentía casi una necesidad imperiosa de hacer hablar a Regina al respecto. Pero la rubia no era tonta, sabía que primero iba a tener que dar un rodeo para llegar a dónde quería.

Sorprendentemente, no les resultó difícil ponerse de acuerdo en el tema de la custodia de su hijo, ambas habían aprendido la lección y, finalmente, comprendieron que debían aprender a compartir al chico, Henry pasaría una semana con cada una. Solucionado eso, pasaron a la siguiente parte, el comportamiento del adolescente.

"Más allá de las diferencias que tenemos, debemos manejarnos con Henry como un frente unido, Miss Swan. Creo que quedó más que evidente que nuestro hijo utiliza el amor que sentimos por él y la culpa que cada una tiene por diferentes motivos para manipularnos. Esto tiene que acabar." Dijo Regina con firmeza, ahora sí mirando a la mujer que tenía frente a sí. "Pero si vamos a compartir la maternidad también es necesario que usted actúe como una verdadera madre con responsabilidades y no como la tía divertida que le permite cualquier cosa, usted también tiene que poner límites y hacerlos respetar."

Emma suspiró. "Tenés razón, pero te recuerdo que gracias al año que vivimos en Nueva York tuve que responsabilizarme de Henry como única madre. Pero esto no lo vamos a poder cerrar acá, Regina, tenemos personalidades distintas y hay cosas en las que no vamos a coincidir y no creo que sea bueno que el chico siga unas reglas cuando esté conmigo y otras cuando esté con vos."

"¿Qué tiene en mente?" Preguntó Regina.

"Creo que deberíamos juntarnos una vez por semana para hablar de las cosas que surjan, no sólo para ver cómo nos manejamos ante ciertas situaciones, sino también para poder dirimir las cuestiones en las que no coincidamos."

Regina no quería saber nada con tener que ver a la mujer cada semana, sabía que no iba a poder evitarla siendo que era su empleada, pero no era lo mismo tener una reunión laboral esporádicamente, muy esporádicamente, que tener que pasar vaya a saber cuánto tiempo con ella en un tira y afloje para decidir cuál era la mejor forma de criar a su hijo. La Alcaldesa odiaba sentirse atrapada y en esta situación lo estaba, porque sabía que lo que planteaba Emma era totalmente razonable. Apretó los labios. ¡Cómo odio a ésta maldita mujer!- Mentime que me gusta.- ¡No empieces que el horno no está para bollos!

"Muy bien, Sheriff."

Emma tenía ganas de dar saltos y bailar. ¡Había logrado que Regina aceptara su propuesta! Esto debería figurar en el Libro Guinnes de los Records. Impertérrita, Emma asintió con la cabeza. Finalmente determinaron encontrarse los viernes después del trabajo en Granny's.

"Regina, ¿por qué vas a llamar a elecciones?" Preguntó Emma con timidez.

"Miss Swan, ya le dije…" Emma la cortó.

"Sí es de mi incumbencia, Regina. Después de todo soy la Sheriff del pueblo y vos sos mi Alcaldesa."

"Yo no soy nada suyo, querida." Le espetó con sarcasmo.

"Cortá el rollo, Regina. Te estoy preguntando porque verdaderamente quiero saber." Replicó la rubia alzando la voz. "Además como que… bueno, creo que nadie podría hacer el trabajo mejor que vos." Declaró.

Regina pestañeó con sorpresa, pero enseguida se forzó a poner la expresión en blanco. Así y todo las palabras de la mujer le habían llegado, no pudo volver a contestarle con dureza.

"Estamos en un país democrático, ¿no? Bueno, me parece que ya es hora que comencemos a regirnos por las leyes de este mundo, en algún momento descubriremos cómo hacer que la gente del pueblo pueda salir sin perder la memoria y lo mejor es que sepamos cómo manejarnos." La mujer suspiró, "Cuando lancé la maldición me puse en un puesto de poder para tener a todos y a todo controlado, pero si hay algo que aprendí en todo este tiempo es que eso es imposible. Y ya no me interesa controlar a nadie, el control no me hizo feliz."

A Emma se le formó un nudo en la garganta. "¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando dejes de ser Alcaldesa?"

"No sé. Disfrutar y cuidar de Henry, puede que me decida a hacer algún viaje… no sé."

En estos tres años que llevaba de conocer a Regina, esta era la primera vez en que Emma la sentía tan vulnerable, las ganas que tenía de abrazar a la mujer eran casi irresistibles. "Regina…"

La Alcaldesa notó el cambio en la voz y en la actitud de la mujer y se levantó de un salto. "Bueno Sheriff, ya resolvimos lo que debíamos, así que puede retirarse."

Emma se paró con la velocidad de un rayo y se plantó frente a la morocha y la tomó de los brazos justo arriba del codo. "Te voy a dar tiempo, Regina. Pero vamos a hablar de lo que pasó la otra noche."

"Suélteme, Sheriff." Intentó imprimirle fuerza a la orden, pero lo cierto es que le salió algo jadeante. "Lo único que pasó la otra noche es que bebí demasiado y la furia se nos fue de las manos y…"

"¡Las pelotas, Regina!" Estalló Emma. "No estabas borracha, no te mientas ni me mientas, recordá que sé cuando lo hacés." La rubia la atrajo contra sí. "Sí, estábamos furiosas, pero cuando la furia se me escapa de las manos tiendo a romperle la cara a quien me provoca y vos a incinerarlo. Puede que la rabia haya sido el detonante, pero la atracción siempre estuvo latente entre nosotras."

"¡Qué ridícula! ¡Yo no siento ningu…!" Emma le cerró la boca con un beso apasionado.

0-0-0

_Ese primer día, Mulán armó un campamento y se encargó de conseguir comida para ambas, ya que según la guerrera, Elsa no debía realizar ningún esfuerzo. Ese comienzo fijó una rutina, durante la mañana la guerrera salía de caza regresando al medio día, preparaba el almuerzo y respondía las miles de preguntas que tenía Elsa sobre el Bosque Encantado._

_Pero el momento preferido del día para Elsa eran las tardes, ya que las mujeres se sentaban una al lado de la otra y compartían anécdotas. Lo cierto era la rubia no tuvo demasiado para contar, siendo que pasó casi toda su vida encerrada, con el primer día le alcanzó y sobró para relatarle toda su vida. Después se dedicó a escuchar con placer la fantástica vida de Mulán. Elsa estaba fascinada con la guerrera, ¡había vivido tantas aventuras!_

_Se enteró que Mulán tomó el lugar de su anciano padre para ir a la guerra vistiéndose de hombre, entrenó y peleó en el ejército del Emperador, ¡y nadie descubrió que era una mujer! Volvió a su pueblo cubierta de gloria y sin ganas de tener que volver a someterse a la casamentera, pero el destino le tenía preparada otra sorpresa. Aparentemente, su osadía había hecho enfurecer a alguien que contrató a una bruja que le lanzó un hechizo, o eso creía ella, que la desterró al Bosque Encantado._

_Mulán por su parte, no podía creer cómo había sobrevivido Elsa al encierro. La chica declaraba que los libros la habían ayudado a soportarlo, pero eso era imposible. A la guerrera le gustaba leer, sobre todo libros de estrategia, su preferido era "El arte de la guerra" de Sun Tzu, pero le resultaba inconcebible pasar años encerrada con libros como único entretenimiento. Mulán había tenido que aprender a ser paciente, podía pasar horas sentada jugando ajedrez o analizando una estrategia de batalla o mirando una puesta de sol o un cielo estrellado, pero siempre compensaba con horas de entrenamiento físico, las necesitaba para despejar la mente y preparar el cuerpo._

_Cuando Elsa dejó de sentir dolor cada vez que se movía Mulán la declaró curada. La rubia le contó que estaba buscando a alguien y que el hechizo de la bruja la había traído al Bosque Encantado. Mulán por su parte, expresó que ella se hallaba tras el Yaoguai, una especie de león de fuego que asolaba la aldea en la que vivía. La guerrera se ofreció a acompañarla, pero Elsa se negó a aceptar, Mulán tenía una misión que cumplir y no iba a ser ella quien la detuviera, además, con lo inestable que era su maldición no le podía asegurar que no iba a congelar a toda la aldea y sus habitantes si se asustaba._

_Las mujeres se prometieron que al cumplir sus objetivos, se encontrarían en el pueblo de Mulán._


	9. Chapter 9

_Polera: se le llama a la remera que tiene cuello alto y por lo general mangas largas y puede ser de cualquier material._

_Cartera: bolso en que las mujeres llevan efectos personales._

0-0-0

La primera ronda de ese día estaba a cargo de Robin y Tinkerbell, el dúo debía recorrer una porción del límite este del bosque y reportar cualquier anomalía. En un punto ya determinado se juntarían con David y Ruby para hacer el cambio antes de que anocheciera. La idea era ir peinando el lugar por zonas hasta encontrar a la persona o cosa que había atacado a Gruñón y que seguramente había causado la descompensación climática. Porque sería demasiada coincidencia que justo que una persona era atacada con hielo, si es que se podía confiar en lo relatado por Leroy, se desataba una terrible ola de frío, hielo y nieve en todo el pueblo.

Por lo pronto, la mañana venía desarrollandose de forma tranquila, así que Robin y Tinker sin dejar de observar todo a su alrededor mantenían una charla animada sobre sus experiencias con la naturaleza. Tink le contó las cosas que aprendió después de pasar años en la selva de Neverland y Robin lo que aprendió por su estadía tanto en el Bosque de Sherwood como en el Bosque Encantado.

El hada sentía una gran curiosidad por el hombre que creía era el alma gemela de Regina y no sabía muy bien cómo sacar el tema. No es que ella fuera a insistir con la cuestión, lamentablemente la idiota de la salvadora había traído de regreso a la mujer de Robin, así que ya no tenía sentido seguir empujando a Regina hacia el hombre. Si Tinker era sincera consigo misma, debía admitir que se sentía bastante culpable por la situación en la que se encontraba su amiga, después de todo ella prácticamente había acosado a la mujer para que se arrojara a los brazos de Robin.

Otra cosa que rondaba la cabeza de la rubia desde que había encontrado a Emma y a Regina cogiendo, era saber que tan casual había sido la aparición de Marian en Storybrooke. ¿Sería posible que la salvadora estuviera interesada en Regina y cuando se encontró con la mujer de su rival decidiera traerla para liberarse el camino? ¿O sería verdad que sólo había sido idiotez pura sumado a su complejo de héroe?

A la mierda con la discreción. "¿Hablaste con tu mujer sobre Regina?"

Robin se sobresaltó y tropezó con sus propios pies. "¿Qué?" Balbuceó.

"Que si ya hablaste con tu mujer sobre Regina." La rubia lo miró de reojo. "Por más que te resulte difícil no podés dejar pasar mucho tiempo, este es un pueblo chico y alguien le va a hacer algún comentario, que puede no sea bien intencionado. ¿No te parece que lo mejor sería que se entere por vos?"

"No pensaba ocultarselo… es que recién llegó y… estuvimos centrados en otras cosas." Tartamudeó Robin, quien dejó de mirar al frente para clavar la vista en Tinkerbell. "¿Por qué tanto interés?"

Tinker se encogió de hombros. "Me siento culpable." Ante la expresión confusa del hombre aclaró. "¿No sé si Regina te contó que fui yo quien la guió hacia vos en el Bosque Encantado?" Robin asintió. "Cuando ella se negó a entrar a la posada tuvimos una discusión que llevó a que nos distanciáramos, mucho después cuando volvimos a encontrarnos la llamé egoísta por haberte arruinado la vida… y cuando te vi acá, prácticamente la volví loca para que iniciara un contacto, digamos. Así que me siento responsable de que todo terminara de esta forma."

Robin continuó caminando en silencio. "¿Amás a tu esposa?" Le espetó el hada.

"Con toda mi alma." Locksley se frenó y clavó la mirada en Tinker. "Marian es el amor de mi vida." Comenzó a caminar nuevamente. "Siento un gran aprecio por Regina y lamento la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora, pero… mi mujer lo es todo para mí, cuando la perdí casi enloquezco de dolor y de culpa, si no fuera porque tenía a Roland probablemente no hubiera sobrevivido. Sin ella no estaba completo. Regina es una mujer hermosa, amorosa e inteligente, no va a tener ningún inconveniente en encontrar a alguien más."

Tinker asintió suspirando. ¿Cómo había fallado tanto el polvo de hadas? Porque era más que evidente que Robin Hood y Lady Marian compartían un amor verdadero y, después de la onda que ella y Red sintieron la noche que encontraron juntas a Regina y Emma, era evidente que las mujeres también eran el amor verdadero la una de la otra. ¿Será que cuando Regina huyó de la posada cambió el destino de ambos?

El resto de la tarde transcurrió igual de tranquila, casi sin darse cuenta ya estaban a unos pasos del punto de encuentro, es más, alcanzaron a ver a David y Ruby esperandolos. Cuando estos los vieron comenzaron a acercarse, con tanta mala suerte que David patinó o tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo justo en un lugar con pendiente.

Ruby gritó alarmada al ver que el hombre se dirigía de cabeza a la línea límite del pueblo. "¡David intenta agarrarte a algo, por Dios!" Tanto ella como los otros dos comenzaron a correr hacia él, pero lo cierto era que Robin y Tink estaban demasiado lejos como para llegar a tiempo.

Red usó toda su velocidad para correr y arrojarse hacia el hombre intentando agarrarlo y frenar la caída antes de que cruzara la línea, pero sólo pudo cumplir parte de su cometido. Tomó al príncipe de un pie e intentó aferrar a algo, pero todo era más complicado con el hielo y la nieve. Cuando finalmente se agarró a una raíz ya era demasiado tarde, David tenía medio torso del otro lado de la línea.

"¡Oh Dios mío, David!" Gritó Ruby. Tinker y Hood tiraron de los pies del hombre hasta hacerlo volver al lado correcto y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

"N-no… no lo entiendo." Dijo Charming confundido.

"¡Cómo le explico a Snow!" Ruby estaba horrorizada, Tinker le puso una mano en el hombro para consolarla.

"No va a ser necesario, Red." Aclaró David shockeado. "No perdí la memoria. Sé quién soy, sé que estoy casado con Snow White y que vos sos una mujer loba y que la alcaldesa Regina Mills es la Reina Malvada."

Las tres personas que tenía frente a sí lo miraron boquiabiertos. "No sé cómo, pero ya no hay nada que nos impida salir del pueblo, la barrera se debe haber roto, alguien rompió la maldición… ¿Pero cómo?" Charming se rascó la nuca. "Hay que llamar a Emma y Regina."

El escuchar esos nombres hizo que Ruby y Tink levantaran la vista y se miraran… ¿sería posible…?

0-0-0

… La rubia la atrajo contra sí. "Sí, estábamos furiosas, pero cuando la furia se me escapa de las manos tiendo a romperle la cara a quien me provoca y vos a incinerarlo. Puede que la rabia haya sido el detonante, pero la atracción siempre estuvo latente entre nosotras." La mujer desplegó una sonrisita sobradora.

"¡Qué ridícula! ¡Yo no siento ningu…!" Emma le cerró la boca con un beso apasionado.

Regina ni siquiera quiso aparentar un forcejeo, en el momento que los labios de Emma tocaron los suyos se fundió contra ella, la rubia deslizó la mano derecha hacia la nuca de la mujer mientras que con el brazo izquierdo le rodeó la cintura para apretarla con fuerza contra sí. El deseo era más intenso que la vez anterior ya que ambas mujeres sentían como si sus emociones se hubieran fundido, todo lo que sentía una se repetía en la otra, era prácticamente insoportable.

Regina deslizó las manos hacia el frente del pantalón de Emma, le desabrochó los botones y con asombrosa facilidad le bajó el jean junto con la ropa interior hasta mitad de muslo, apoyó cada mano en los muslos y comenzó subirlas con suavidad dejando piel de gallina a su paso. Cuando llegó a las caderas, las deslizó hacia el culo de la mujer y le estrujó los cachetes y la apretó más contra su ingle haciendo que un gemido se escapara de los labios de Emma ante el intenso cosquilleo que invadió y mojó su sexo.

Emma imitó a Regina y, sin dejar de besarla, bajó las manos acariciando el cuerpo de la mujer hasta alcanzar el ruedo del vestido, insertó los pulgares dentro y desanduvo el camino llevándose la prenda con ella, se apartó lo justo para poder pasarle el vestido por la cabeza y Regina aprovechó el espacio para sacarle la polera y la remera que llevaba debajo, los labios volvieron a juntarse casi con desesperación voraz.

La Alcaldesa le desabrochó el corpiño y Emma lo revoleó a un costado observando atentamente como la mujer hacía lo propio con el suyo. La rubia se deshizo de la tanga de su compañera y terminó de sacarse el jean y la bombacha, enseguida volvió a apretarse contra ella, le puso la boca en el cuello y comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo. Regina suspiró con fuerza y con las manos en las caderas de Emma comenzó a llevarla lentamente hacia el sofá, cuando la rubia sintió el borde en las piernas se sentó llevándose a Regina con ella. La morocha se sentó a horcajadas de Emma apretándose contra ella, metió los dedos entre los cabellos rubios y le hizo levantar la cabeza para poder besarla en la boca.

Emma deslizó una mano por la cadera de Regina hasta llevarla a la parte baja de la espalda al tiempo que la otra se escurrió hacia la entrepierna. Cuando Regina sintió los dedos de la rubia sobre su clítoris soltó un fuerte gemido y llevó la cabeza de la mujer hacia sus pechos, sin dejar pasar ni un segundo Emma se prendió al pezón más cercano, arrancando un grito de su compañera. Entre la boca y la mano que estaban trabajando su cuerpo Regina se sentía abrumada por el deseo, pero hizo un esfuerzo para controlarse un poco y darle a Emma el mismo placer que ella estaba recibiendo.

Regina desenredó su mano derecha de los cabellos de Emma y la arrastró hacia la entrepierna de la mujer, Emma movió la cola hacia el borde del sofá para hacerle más lugar. Sin juguetear demasiado, Regina le abrió los labios y deslizó dos dedos hacia abajo hasta encontrar la cavidad que latía por ella, acarició la entrada un momento antes de deslizar los dedos hacia adentro con lentitud. "Regina." Suspiró la rubia y, sin esperar más, imitó a su pareja y la penetró con cuidado, ambas mujeres comenzaron a amarse, moviéndose al unísono, casi en perfecta sintonía sintiendo que el placer crecía hasta límites insospechados, haciendo que Regina soltara un quejido intenso y que Emma gimiera sin pudor cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Las mujeres se quedaron con la frente apoyada en el hombro de la otra mientras se les normalizaba la respiración, cuando Regina retiró con suavidad los dedos que aún tenía dentro de Emma, ésta suspiró con pesar ante la pérdida, pero siguió sus pasos y apartó los suyos haciendo que Regina contenga la respiración.

Cuando la Reina se recuperó lo suficiente comenzó a despegarse de Emma, pero esta la retuvo para evitar que se escapara. "Emma…" Le advirtió Regina.

"Emma nada, Regina. No podés seguir queriendo evitar hablar del tema. Regina, yo…" La mujer la cortó antes de que la Sheriff pudiera finalizar la frase.

"No puedo, Emma. Necesito que me des tiempo para acomodar… para pensar con claridad. En este momento no soy capaz de darte ninguna respuesta sobre nada personal, necesito espacio. Yo…"

"¿Tiempo para que puedas levantar tus defensas y darme una patada en el culo? ¿Tiempo para que puedas volver a juntar enojo y me maldigas?"

"¿Qué querés de mí, Emma?" Gritó la mujer exasperada, deshaciéndose del agarre de la rubia y levantándose. "¿Tengo que recordarte que acabo de ser abandonada? Gracias a vos, no nos olvidemos." Espetó Regina con amargura, la mujer hizo un movimiento con la mano y apareció ropa sobre su cuerpo. "¿Qué pretendes de mí? ¿Querés que tenga las cosas claras? ¡Bueno, no las tengo! Todos creen que soy una bruja fría y sin corazón a la que no le importa nada, a la que todo le resbala. ¡Sorpresa, están equivocados! ¡Soy un ser humano como cualquiera al que acaban de traicionar!" Emma se levantó y levantó una mano para tomarla del brazo, pero Regina se apartó.

"Robin no te traicionó…"

"¡Vos me traicionaste! ¡Confiaba en vos, Emma!" Gritó Regina al borde de las lágrimas. No podía permitirse llorar delante de ella, tenía que aguantar un poco más. "Por favor, andáte. Necesito que me dejes sola… no puedo soportar que me presiones, de verdad que no."

Haciendo otro movimiento con la mano, vistió a Emma. "Andáte, por favor."

Emma quería discutir, quería negarse, pero ver a esa mujer siempre tan compuesta casi al borde de las lágrimas la hizo suspirar y plegarse a sus deseos, lanzándole una mirada mezcla de anhelo y tristeza dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

0-0-0

Tras releer la misma hoja por media hora sin pasar del primer renglón, Regina decidió darse por vencida, era obvio que no iba a poder trabajar. Tiró la carpeta con furia sobre el escritorio y se recostó sobre el espaldar de la silla, pero cuando los ojos se le fueron hacia el sofá se levantó de un salto, tomó la cartera y su abrigo y salió hecha un huracán.

Como faltaban unas dos horas para que Henry saliera de la escuela, decidió ir a tomar algo de Granny's. Ni siquiera se molestó en ir en auto ya que el restaurante estaba a unas pocas cuadras y no le vendría nada mal caminar para tomar un poco de aire. Y dejar la mente vacía, eso era lo más importante.

Cuando la mujer entró al lugar fue recibida por el llanto estruendoso del bebé Charming, mientras una desesperada Snow White intentaba calmarlo sin conseguirlo. Esa imagen le recordó cómo fue que todos descubrieron que Neal tenía una conexión especial con la Reina.

_Regina estaba sentada en uno de los reservados de Granny's esperando a que llegue Robin cuando se abrió la puerta del local y vio ingresar a Snow White con su pequeño Charming en brazos, la criatura gritaba como si la estuvieran matando y la madre estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios._

_La Alcaldesa no puedo evitar sentir cierto placer por la situación de la morena, porque, más allá de que su relación con la Princesa estuviera en un buen lugar, no era fácil borrar así como así tantos años de odio. _

_Pero al ver que pasaba el tiempo y nadie lograba calmar a la criatura la mujer comenzó a alterarse, no soportaba que el bebé estuviera sufriendo. Lo que decidió la balanza a favor a ayudar a Snow fue el recuerdo de la situación casi similar en la que se encontró Regina cuando adoptó a Henry._

_Suspirando, la mujer se levantó y se acercó al trío de mujeres que intentaban apaciguar al principito. Ruby y Granny levantaron la vista y le dejaron lugar, Snow le clavó una mirada llorosa mientras le comenzaba a temblar el labio inferior. "¿Me permites?" Inquirió Regina con suavidad, Snow asintió y la Reina alzó a la criatura._

_La mujer apoyó a Neal sobre el hombro, le acarició la espalda y comenzó a susurrarle en el oído mientras lo paseaba por el restaurante, en cuestión de minutos la criatura dejó de llorar. Cuando Regina le devolvió el bebé a Snow se hallaba profundamente dormido._

"¿Me parece a mí o alguien está haciendo renegar a mamá?" Preguntó con suavidad acercándose a madre e hijo, el cambio fue instantáneo, cuando Neal escuchó la voz de Regina dejó de llorar y comenzó a agitar los brazos y piernas. En cuanto el bebé pudo ver a la Alcaldesa puso su mejor carita de ternero degollado, con lagrimitas chorreando de sus ojitos y un pucherito tembloroso decorando su labio inferior. La mujer no pudo evitar reír, miró a Snow quien revoleó los ojos y le entregó a su hijo.

Granny y Ruby observaban desde la barra, la abuela meneó la cabeza sonriendo. "Esa criatura va a ser la muerte de su madre, es evidente que adora a Regina."

Con una pícara sonrisa Ruby miró de reojo a su abuela. "Ese puesto lo tiene asegurado Emma, Granny. No hay nada que Jr. pueda hacer para sacarle el lugar a su hermana."


End file.
